Dashi's Descendants
by the-csm
Summary: THE FULL STORYA New Dragon...A Past Revealed...A New Evil Awakens...One Big Adventure To End Them All...


**Fan fiction: Xiaolin Showdown: "Dashi's Descendants"**

**By, C. S. Maynes**

_(Opening credits: a scroll appears on a table at the Xiaolin temple. It unrolls and shows many Chinese characters and drawings of many events through the adventures with Omi, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Master Fung, Dojo, and the many friends they made along the way. Distant laughter of the four is heard when it shows a drawing of the four playing. Some other drawings also show the time when they had showdowns, Raimundo went to the Heylin side, Wuya turning into human form, meeting with Chase Young, Master Guan, when Omi went evil, they meet Hannibal Bean, and many other important scenes.)_

**Young Leanna Voiceover-**

"You may have heard of the four young monks who took on the duty of collecting the Shen-Gong-Wu. They were probably the coolest kids you could ever meet. I know they were for me. I spent the best years of my life with them. Many people questioned how I managed to get in the picture with these four. Was it fate? Destiny? It seemed so; I just fit in perfectly, as if I was the missing puzzle piece that connected everyone together. Most would say I met them because of Dashi capturing Wuya one thousand years ago, and that I couldn't avoid it. Others would say it was by accident, like when the four young monks met Jermaine. Then, people would ask why I met them when I did. Well, it was because one terrible day, a week before my birthday, when Wuya was attending to some unfinished business with the help of a 'friend'."

_(The scroll reaches a drawing of a terrain with two figures running. The drawing comes to life with a Male Monk & a Female Monk being chased by the Reptilian Chase Young down a dieing terrain with scarlet/orange sky. The Female monk looks like she is around the age of 29, while the Male monk around 32. Their ninja uniforms cover their faces. The female monk has a gold locket with a ying-yang engraved on it on her wrist.)_

**Male Monk-**

"Chase! Do not do this!"

_(Chase Young swipes at him. Male Monk dodges. The Female Monk suddenly stops. The Male Monk slightly bumps into her and sees why she has stopped. In front of was a dead end. A lava pit now surrounds them. Chase Young walks slowly toward them sadly)_

**Reptilian Chase Young-**

"Wuya! Please! I can't!"

**Wuya-**

"No you fool! We have them cornered! Now for revenge!"

_(Wuya appears next to Chase Young)_

**Wuya- **_(to the monks)_

"It's your choice: join us or die!"

**Female Monk-**

"We'll never join you!"

_(The Monks fall back to their death in the lava. Chase Young, transformed back to human, and looks down into the lava pit really sad. A Beautiful red bird flies overhead. Wuya looks over Chase Young's shoulder, and then walks away.)_

**Wuya-**

"I've never seen you like this Chase."

**Chase Young**-

"It was…difficult to do."

**Wuya-**

"Well, our work is done. Let's go."

_(Chase Young & Wuya leave. The gold locket with a ying-yang engraved on it laid five inches away from the ledge. Meanwhile at the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung awakes quickly, sweating very hard.)_

**Master Fung-**

"This is not good."

_(Movie Title appears on the scene at the Xiaolin temple; Master Fung is pacing in front of Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko. Title disappears.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Master Fung? What's wrong?"

**Omi-**

"Yes, I've never seen you pace so quickly!"

_(Dojo flies in sadly holding the gold locket that was near the ledge that the two monks fell off of. Master Fung stops pacing)_

**Dojo-**

"This is all what's left of them."

_(Master Fung sighs sadly and sits down.)_

**Raimundo**-

"Master Fung, what's going on?"

**Clay-**

"**Y**ou look like the world has come to an end."

**Master Fung-**

"It is as I feared."

_(Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko look confused)_

**Master Fung-**

"Wuya decided to get revenge at Dashi by killing his descendant and his descendant's wife."

**Raimundo-**

"That…that's terrible."

**Omi-**

"So there are no more descendants of Dashi?"

**Kimiko-**

"Didn't they have a child?"

**Master Fung-**

"Yes, there still is one last, living, true heir to Dashi. Dojo-?"

**Dojo-**

"Way ahead of you."

_(Dojo super sizes and flies off alone)_

**Raimundo-**

"Hey, where's he going?"

**Master Fung-**

"He's going to get our newest Dragon."

**Clay-**

"Wha- you mean to tell us that Dashi's heir is already a Dragon!"

**Master Fung-**

"But of course. Besides, she was trained from the moment she was walking. We were going to wait for her to join you until she was ready."

**Omi-**

"Wait? 'SHE'! But I thought you said it was Dashi's heir!"

_(Dojo is at a Snowboard/Skateboard/Kung Fu decorated room. Dojo sneaks onto the bedside table and forms into an alarm clock. Dojo starts ringing. A feminine hand reaches over to the table to find the 'alarm clock'. The hand finds the clock and slaps it very hard. A girl moans. Dojo goes back to normal and rubs his tail)_

**Dojo-**

"Ow! That hurt!"

**Girl under the covers of the bed-**

"Dojo? Is that you? What are you doing here?"

**Dojo-**

"You won't believe it! Your waiting is over! Master Fung says that you're ready to join the Wudai Warriors!"

**Girl-**

"Yeah, well, I think I can wait for thirty more minutes."

**Dojo**-

"Fine! But that means I'm packing!" (_Starts to pack up some of her stuff. Dojo holds a little book with some Chinese characters on it) _"OH! Your diary!" (_Dojo starts to read it)_

**Girl-**

"Do-JO!"

_(Dojo goes next to the girl)_

**Dojo-**

"Yes-ACK!" (_girl grabs Dojo around his neck. Dojo starts choking) "_Ah-Let go!"

_(Girl sits up. The covers fall down revealing her. She is a very pretty Chinese girl and resembles Chase Young slightly only with a scarlet highlight and bright green eyes. The girl faces Dojo and looks very annoyed at him.)_

**Girl-**

"I'll pack. You…just wait outside!"

_(Dojo is outside super sized rubbing his neck. The girl comes out wearing an olive colored screen-tee with a ying-yang on it with a denim jacket and jeans. Her hair is in a very long braid with a thick gold band at the end)_

**Dojo-**

"You've got a good grip."

**Girl**-

_chuckles "_Come on Dojo, let's go."

_(The girl and Dojo fly off. The Wudai Warriors are looking out on the roof of the Xiaolin Temple. Kimiko is looking at the sky with binoculars. Suddenly she spots Dojo flying toward them)_

**Kimiko-**

"There's Dojo!"

_(She passes the binoculars to Clay)_

**Clay-**

"She looks really tough-like."

_(He passes it to Omi)_

**Omi-**

"A smart packer!"

_(He passes it to Raimundo)_

**Raimundo-**

_whistles "_And boy is she PRE-TTY!"

_(Kimiko rolls her eyes and takes the binoculars. She looks into them)_

**Kimiko-**

"She reminds me of someone though."

**Raimundo-**

"Someone good?"

_(Kimiko lowers them and looks worried)_

**Kimiko-**

"No, bad, really bad."

**Omi-**

"That's no way to talk about Dashi's Heir!"

**Raimundo-**

"Well, come on you guys! She's here!"

(_Dojo lands. Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Master Fung come to greet her. Raimundo approaches her first)_

**Raimundo-**

"Need a hand?"

_(Suddenly the girl flips off of Dojo and lands right in front of Raimundo She nonchalantly brushes a piece of hair away from her face. Dojo shrinks)_

**Girl-**

"Thanks but I'm fine."

_(Raimundo is amazed.) _

"Hi! I'm Leanna."

**Raimundo-**

"Raimundo." _(shakes her hand)_

**Leanna-**

"Dragon of the Wind? Dojo's told a lot about you."

(_Master Fung comes up to Leanna. Dojo goes onto Leanna's shoulder)_

**Master Fung-**

"Welcome Leanna. It's good to see you. It appears you have been practicing."

**Leanna-**

"Well, you know me. And thanks for letting me met the other Wudai Warriors."

**Master Fung-**

"Ah, yes. This is Clay, Dragon of Earth in training. Kimiko, Dragon of Fire in training. You've already met Raimundo. And this is Omi, Dragon of Water in training."

**Omi-**

"Pardon me, but what do you mean by 'other Wudai warriors'?"

**Master Fung-**

"Leanna still hasn't accepted the offer of becoming the Dragon of Lightning."

**Leanna-**

"I told you! I'm not going to take it until I master one of the Dragon skills before my birthday!"

_(Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko are shocked.)_

**Master Fung-**

"Well, that will be soon."

**Kimiko-**

"When's your Birthday?"

**Leanna-**

"Next week." _(Pause)_

**Omi**-

"So you are more advanced than me?"

**Leanna**-

"Well, what belts do you have?"

**Omi-**

"I have a 'little grasshopper' belt, Most studious belt, Xiaolin Apprentice, and Wudai Warrior."

**Raimundo**-

_(whispers to Kimiko & Clay) "_Yeah and only two of them are real."

**Omi-**

"You?"

**Leanna**-

(_sighs and reveals a large pile of belts.) "_Need I say anything?" (_puts away all of her belts)_** "**Are my parents back?"

_(Everyone looks uneasy.)_

**Master Fung-**

"Well, first let's get you unpacked and changed."

**Kimiko-**

"I'll show you to your room."

**Leanna**-

"Thanks."

_(Leanna & Kimiko leave. Leanna pulls out a PDA. Kimiko is interested.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Ooh! Is that a-."

**Leanna**-

"1500 Deluxe Edition LYMA PDA. Yeah."

**Kimiko-**

"What'd you doing?"

**Leanna-**

"Seeing if my parents are on." _(Kimiko looks very uncomfortable. Leanna doesn't seem to notice) "_Hmmm…that's weird. It says that their PDA's were terminated. They must have broken them again."

(_Leanna puts it away, but doesn't look like she believes herself.)_

_(Master Fung & Leanna, who is now in a monk uniform, are walking in the garden.)_

**Leanna-**

"So…when are my parents are coming?"

**Master Fung- **_(Sigh)_

"Leanna, you must understand that they loved you and would have been thrilled to know that you have accepted to become a Dragon next week."

_(Leanna stops. Master Fung looks back at her and stands facing her)_

**Leanna-**

"Wait a minute, 'loved' and 'would have been'? What happened to my parents?"

**Master Fung**-

"Leanna, your parents…they have fallen."

_(Leanna looks shocked and disbelieving)_

**Leanna-**

"No. NO! It's impossible!" _(Starts to cry)_

_(Dojo appears on Leanna's shoulder holding the gold locket. Dojo hands it to her.)_

**Dojo-**

"This is all what's left of them."

_(Dojo hops off Leanna as she starts to leave the garden.)_

**Master Fung-**

"Leanna! Wait!"

_(Leanna continues to run to the bedrooms. Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko were watching behind a window. Leanna passes them and goes into the bedrooms.)_

**Raimundo**-

"I'm going to go see her."

_(Leanna is crying on the floor of her new room. Raimundo walks in, Raimundo feels sorry for her. He gently puts his hand on her shoulder.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Leanna?"

_(Leanna turns around crying. Raimundo hugs her. Leanna cries on his shoulder.)_

_(Setting change Chase's Lair. Chase Young & Wuya are in his 'throne room')_

**Wuya-**

"I still can not understand how that was hard on you. It was just two monks that you've never met. Oh well, they're gone. Now no one can stop me!" _(Wuya cackles)_

**Chase Young-**

"Wrong Wuya, there are some others who can stop you."

**Wuya-**

"What! Oh, right; the young monks. Well, if we could destroy Dashi's Descendant, then we can squash them easily."

**Chase Young-**

"Hmm… I have found someone worthy of replacing Omi's spot."

**Wuya-**

"Not this again. We had a good hold on Omi and yet he turned his back on us. I'm going to sleep."

_(Wuya turns around but Chase Young continues to talk.)_

**Chase Young-**

"Ah yes, but this time it won't be as easy."

_(Wuya zooms right next to Chase Young)_

**Wuya-**

"Who is it?"

_(Chase Young gets annoyed.)_

**Chase Young-**

"No! Ah! You'll find out soon enough! Besides, I thought you said you were going to sleep."

**Wuya-**

"So I did. You're always right Chase."

_(Chase Young looks disgusted as Wuya turns around and leaves.)_

_(Setting change Xiaolin Temple. All of the Warriors are in front of their cubicles while in their PJ's.)_

**Leanna-**

"Good night you guys!"

**Clay-**

"So you're feeling better now?"

**Leanna-**

"Yeah. I knew it was bound to happen sooner or later."

**Raimundo-**

"Well, Sleep tight!"

**Leanna-**

"'Night!"

_(All go to their beds. Leanna gets settled in her bed but looks around as if she feels someone's presence. Pair of yellow, cat-like eyes loom above her cubicle. She gives up and goes to bed. Yellow eyes fade into the dark.)_

_(Morning- Dojo gets a gong right next to Leanna's ear, who is still sleeping. Dojo swings at it. Gong crashes. Leanna doesn't move one bit.)_

**Dojo-**

"Wait a minute. That's not right. What could possibly let her sleep through that?"

_(Leanna smirks. Then she wakes up)_

**Leanna-**

"It's called ear plugs."

_(Leanna pulls the ear plugs out of her ears.)_

_(Little scenes show with background music- Raimundo and Leanna pulling pranks, Kimiko and Leanna updating their PDA's, Leanna defeating Raimundo in video games, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Leanna meditating, Raimundo and Leanna practicing together, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Leanna and Master Fung playing soccer, Raimundo and Leanna eating together. Scenes end. Raimundo and Leanna are outside of her cubicle.)_

**Raimundo-**

"'Night!"

**Leanna**-

"GoodNight!"

_(Leanna kisses Raimundo on the cheek. Raimundo blushes. Raimundo goes to his cubicle and goes to sleep happily. Leanna goes to sleep happily too. Later- two black hands pick up Leanna and take her away. Kidnapper of Leanna is unknown.)_

_(Morning at Xiaolin Temple- Raimundo & Dojo are outside of Leanna's cubicle. Both notice that Leanna is gone.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Leanna."

_(Outside- Master Fung is with Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. Kimiko is not present.)_

**Clay-**

"But why would she leave?"

**Omi-**

"She couldn't have just left! She left most of her stuff here. Plus why would she leave Raimundo?" (_Omi says the last line in a teasing way. Raimundo elbows him hard.) "_OW!"

_(Kimiko appears holding her PDA.)_

**Kimiko-**

"All evidence proves it to be a kidnapping. I scanned her room and there are some traces of someone else's DNA. The weird part about it though is that the DNA of the kidnapper is very similar to Leanna's!"

_(Master Fung goes pale.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Master Fung! What's wrong?"

**Master Fung-**

"He has taken her."

**Omi-**

"Who?"

**Master Fung-**

"Leanna's brother."

**Clay-**

"WHAT! But you said that there was only one true heir to Dashi!"

**Master Fung-**

"Yes, but that is because he betrayed his family one thousand years ago."

**Raimundo-**

"That still doesn't make sense though! Leanna's our age!" _(Raimundo suddenly looks scared.) "_She is our age right?"

**Master Fung-**

"Yes she is." _(Raimundo looks relieved) "_You see, her parents were 1036 when they had Leanna. Meaning, she and her brother are 1000 years apart."

**Clay-**

"And I thought ten years was a big age difference."

**Master Fung-**

"Kimiko, can you trace the DNA to the person?"

**Kimiko-**

"Yeah, sure."

_(Kimiko presses a bunch of buttons on her PDA.)_

"Just two more seconds…done! Leanna's brother is…"

_(Kimiko gasps and goes pale.)_

_(Leanna is in a scarlet bed with a canopy. Someone opens one of the curtains on her bed. Light streams onto her face. Leanna grumbles.)_

**Leanna-**

"Dojo…give me one minute. Please."

**Mysterious Male Voice-**

"Dojo is not here.You are no longer at the Xiaolin Temple."

_(Leanna wakes up from hearing this. She looks around to see where she's at, and then she looks to her left to see who spoke. She looks slightly surprised.)_

**Leanna-**

"Chase."

_(Chase Young is standing right next to Leanna's bed. Chase Young is smiling.)_

**Chase Young-**

"Hello, Leanna. I have been waiting for this day to finally meet you face to face, sister."

**Leanna-**

"I was wondering when you'd kidnap me, brother. I expected it to be soon."

**Chase Young-**

"Well then, I suppose you know why I brought you here."

**Leanna-**

"You know very well I won't be your apprentice. I thought a genius like you would figure that out already. I won't fall for your tricks."

**Chase Young-**

"Ah, well you are highly mistaken, for I wanted to know my sister better."

_(Chase Young sits down at the side of the bed next to her.)_

**Leanna-**

"But you've been spying on me my whole life! And have been stealing my diary once a month. I notice things!"

**Chase Young-**

"But you don't know me that well."

**Leanna-**

"I wouldn't just say that. You left a lot of information in my room you know."

_(Holds out a scroll with Chinese characters on it)_

**Chase Young-**

"Hey! I was wondering where that was."

_(Snatches the scroll. As Leanna giggles, Chase Young smiles.)_

_(Back at the Xiaolin temple: Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko are still shocked.)_

**Omi-**

"Chase Young? Dashi's descendant! HOW!"

**Master Fung-**

"Well, you know about the story about Hannibal Bean and Chase being very greedy, selling his soul to receive the potion. His parents knew if the only descendant of Dashi was evil in the end, it would cause-"

**Raimundo-**

"Ten thousand years of darkness. We know! So…?"

**Master Fung-**

"So, they decided to wait until new dragons in training were to be born until they would have another child. So one thousand years pass by until finally our very own Dragon of Earth was born. We knew it would be you, Clay. "

**Kimiko-**

"So basically Leanna is the key to the fate of the world?"

**Master Fung-**

"Yes. But she also has set up another task for herself. She also may be Chase's weakness."

**Clay-**

"And all this time, we thought the world's fate was always in our hands."

**Master Fung-**

"This is very tangled though. Leanna's weakness is what gives her strength, in other words people who she loves. She's already lost two of her family members. She and Chase have so much in common; he might be her weakness too."

**Omi-**

"Chase Young knows of her power. He will try and make her on his side, maybe even his apprentice, which will be easy for him since she is most vulnerable."

_(At Chase's Lair: Leanna is looking around and finds a window seat. Leanna sits there and gets out a book. She hides her PDA behind it. Leanna works on the PDA. Then she rolls her eyes at looks to her left.)_

**Leanna-**

"Its habit now, isn't it?"

_(Chase Young reveals himself)_

**Chase Young- **

"What are you hiding anyway?"

**Leanna-**

"None of your business."

**Chase Young-**

"Oh really?"

_(Chase Young puts his hand in front of him as if trying to bring something to himself. Leanna's PDA zooms toward him.)_

**Leanna-**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! That's mine!"

_(Leanna jumps up and tries to grab it but barely misses. The PDA is in Chase's hands now. Chase is teasing her with it by holding it above her so she can barely reach it. Chase starts laughing.)_

**Leanna-**

_(while jumping) "_Not…funny!"

_(Wuya comes in. She is surprised because one; there is a girl there and two; Chase is teasing her. Chase and Leanna stop and notice Wuya.)_

**Wuya-**

"Uh…what's going on? Who's she?"

**Chase Young-**

"Ah…Wuya. I'd like you to meet my sister, Leanna."

_(Leanna takes advantage of the distraction and gets her PDA. Leanna sticks her tongue out at Chase.)_

**Wuya-**

"Your sister! You never told me you had a sister!"

**Leanna-**

"He never told anyone."

**Wuya-**

"Why's that?"

_(Leanna shows Wuya her right arm. Right where a tattoo would normally be on a person's arm, there is instead a ying-yang shaped birthmark. Wuya is shocked.)_

**Wuya-**

"No! It can't be! You're Dashi's descendant! But that can only mean…no!" _(Looks at Chase Young disbelieving)_ "You're not Dashi's descendant too? Are you?Prove it to me that you're Dashi's descendant!"

_(Chase rolls up his sleeve revealing that he too has a ying-yang birthmark on his right arm. Wuya is speechless.)_

**Leanna-**

"Well, now that that's been cleared up, Chase. I was wondering if you can explain something to me. Mom never really explained it that well."

**Chase Young-**

"Explain what?"

_(Leanna positions herself away from Chase and Wuya. Suddenly she transforms into a jaguar.)_

**Leanna-**

"This."

_(Leanna transforms back into human and exhausted faints. Chase catches her.)_

**Wuya-**

"Interesting. She's a guardian as well as a Dragon…very powerful indeed."

**Chase Young-**

"We got that from our mother."

_(Leanna wakes up.)_

**Leanna-**

"What's a guardian?"

**Chase Young-**

"We are guardians of certain animals. When you become of age, you will find out what is your full name, correct?"

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, I always wondered why."

**Chase Young-**

"Your name depends on what animal you control and what mythological animal posses you. In rare chances, they might not do it in that way. The name I got when I was of age was Heng Li."

**Leanna-**

"Wait, if you get possessed by a mythological animal, then why could I turn into a jaguar just now?"

**Chase Young-**

"You aren't of age yet so you can turn into any animal you want until your birthday. Then you will turn into only the mythological animal."

_(Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple)_

**Kimiko-**

"Uh…Master Fung? There's something weird about Leanna and Chase's DNA."

**Master Fung-**

"What's weird about it Kimiko?"

**Kimiko-**

"You see, Chase has some tiger and dragon DNA in his."

**Master Fung-**

"And Leanna?"

**Kimiko-**

"I don't know. It keeps changing. What does it mean?"

**Master Fung-**

"Leanna is a guardian."

**Kimiko-**

"A what?"

**Master Fung-**

"Think Kimiko. Chase controls tigers and turns into a dragon right?"

**Kimiko-**

"Do you mean to say that-?"

**Master Fung-**

"That is what a guardian is. They become a mythological animal and control an animal. Leanna will soon become one of the guardians. We don't know what she controls though, or what her true form will be. That is why her DNA changes. Leanna might become the most powerful monk with all of her talents. She's the dragon of lightning and a guardian. No one has ever become two very powerful warrior types at once."

**Kimiko-**

"And to think! It's a girl too! Yes!"

_(Back at Chase's lair Leanna is practicing her punches and kicks. She turns and punches; her punch is blocked by Chase who suddenly appears.)_

**Chase Young-**

"You might want to consider changing your form." _(Leanna turns around)_

**Leanna-**

"I'll make my own changes when I want thanks."

**Chase Young-**

"Ah…but what about the unavoidable changes, such as recent events?"

_(Leanna stops practicing. Leanna becomes sad at these words. Chase Young notices.)_

**Chase Young-**

"What's wrong?"

_(Puts his hand on her shoulder. Leanna faces Chase Young)_

**Leanna-**

"It's just what you said; 'recent events'. You know; Mom and Dad. I don't understand, why?"

_(Leanna starts to cry.)_

"_Why_ would someone destroy them?"

_(Chase Young looks slightly uncomfortable)_

**Chase Young-**

"Maybe, the person had no choice."

**Leanna-**

"Had no choice?"

_(Leanna wrenches her shoulder away from him.) "_

What? Oh wait, I forgot you evil geniuses have to back each other up, right?"

_(Last line, Leanna said sarcastically. Leanna turns around and doesn't look at him)_

**Chase Young-**

"Well, I know where they would be coming from." _(Chase Young sighs.) "_I wish I could have stopped Mom and Dad's death too. But look what's happened because of it! We met for the first time face to face and got to know each other better. If we met the way they wanted, we would have hated each other."

**Leanna-**

"That's not true. Mom and Dad loved you throughout the thousand years. They were only disappointed in you. But I guess I'm happy too that we're together now. It's just that I miss them, a lot."

_(Leanna starts to cry harder, Chase hugs Leanna. Chase strokes her hair.)_

"I promise-I promise I'll destroy the evil that destroyed Mom and Dad."

_(Chase looks uncomfortable at these words)_

"I promise."

_(Xiaolin temple Raimundo goes up to Master Fung.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Uh…Master Fung?"

**Master Fung-**

"Yes, Raimundo?"

**Raimundo-**

"I was just wondering, why haven't we done anything about Leanna?"

**Master Fung-**

"I'm not so sure. I have a feeling we shouldn't take action just yet."

_(Raimundo looks frustrated)_

**Raimundo-**

"That's why? A feeling, is keeping us from helping Leanna? Well, I got a feeling we have to act now or something terrible will happen."

_(Raimundo starts to leave)_

**Master Fung-**

"And just where do you think you're going?"

**Raimundo-**

"To get Leanna."

**Master Fung-**

"Raimundo, you can't."

_(Raimundo faces Master Fung.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Oh, yeah. Watch me."

**Master Fung-**

"You have eight siblings, correct?"

_(Raimundo looks at Master Fung irritated)_

**Raimundo –**

"What does that have to do with this?"

**Master Fung-**

"What if you never saw them, they practically didn't exist? How would you feel?"

**Raimundo-**

"I'd hate it; I'd want to search them out."

**Master Fung-**

"Don't you think that's what Leanna has been feeling for her whole life? He's her only family now, and this may be the only time they can be together under truce. Do you seriously want to cut that short from Leanna?"

**Raimundo-**

"No, but Chase knows of her powers! He will try and make her evil if we don't do something!"

**Master Fung-**

"We will take action, just not now."

_(Chase Young's lair Leanna has her travel bag packed is trying to sneak away. As she tries to leave the throne room, someone cuts her off.)_

**Chase Young-**

"Going somewhere?"

_(Leanna has a 'busted' look on her face. She turns and faces Chase.)_

**Leanna-**

"I was just- ah- well you see, I was-."

**Chase Young-**

_(finishing her sentence) "_Trying to run away?"

**Leanna-**

_(somewhat sarcastically) "_How'd ya guess?"

**Chase Young-**

"You could have just asked."

_(Leanna looks stunned)_

**Leanna-**

"And you would have let me go?"

**Chase Young-**

"Yes, you could have left anytime you wanted to."

**Leanna-**

"Well, then, thanks. It was great meeting you and everything but I gotta go."

**Chase Young-**

"Where are you to go?"

**Leanna-**

"The Xiaolin temple."

**Chase Young-**

"That's interesting."

**Leanna-**

"What?"

**Chase Young-**

"I never really thought you would leave your only family member let alone go back to them, but then again you didn't see what I saw."

**Leanna-**

"What did you see?"

_(Chase uses his powers to get his all showing eyeball out of the ground. He puts his hand on it and motions Leanna to come and see. Leanna slowly and cautiously goes up next to him and takes a look. There she sees Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo laughing and playing around without her.)_

**Chase Young-**

"They have forgotten about you."

_(Leanna starts to look sad and is fighting tears)_

**Leanna-**

"No- no they haven't."

**Chase Young-**

"Then why haven't they come to get you? Would they have gotten you if they cared about you?"

_(Leanna continues to look sadly at the scene shown in front of her. She slowly looks as if she is hypnotized by Chase's words.)_

**Chase Young-**

"I can almost see it now; they have completely forgotten one of their dearest friends, Raimundo sees something different about Kimiko, back to doing chores divided into fours; they live on with you, forgetting the times you spent with them. They've already lived so long without you, why should they need you now?"

_(Leanna, now looking very hypnotized by his words, lets a tear fall down her cheek.)_

**Leanna-**

"I'm…alone. No one cares about me. I've been forgotten."

**Chase Young-**

"That's where you are wrong. I'm still here. I'm your family; I'll always be with you, just as long as you'll be by my side."

_(Leanna's hair and eyes change slightly giving an evil look to her. She faces Chase)_

**Leanna-**

"I'll always be by your side."

_(Chase looks satisfied at his work of bringing Leanna to the dark side.)_

_(Midnight at the Xiaolin temple Raimundo is sneaking out to the vault. Raimundo gets the Golden tiger claws.)_

**Raimundo-**

"I think it's about time I take things into my own hands now. Golden Tiger Claws!"

_(Raimundo uses the golden tiger claws and is in Chase's lair. He sneaks up several steps until he is suddenly surrounded by tigers. Wuya appears among them.)_

**Wuya-**

"Ah, we have company. Come."

_(Wuya motions to Raimundo to follow her. Wuya and Raimundo go into the throne room where Chase is sitting in his throne. A tiger that was next to Wuya goes and sits besides Chase.)_

**Chase Young-**

"Ah, Raimundo. What may I have the pleasure of your visit?"

**Raimundo-**

"Where's Leanna?"

**Chase Young-**

"My sister is fine where she is."

**Raimundo-**

"Let her go!"

**Chase Young-**

"She could have left anytime she wanted to, right Leanna?"

_(Suddenly the tiger next to Chase turns into Leanna. Leanna is wearing armor similar to Chase's.)_

**Leanna-**

"Yes."

**Raimundo-**

"Leanna!"

**Chase Young-**

"It appears we have more guests."

_(Dojo arrives with Omi, Clay, and Kimiko. They jump off Dojo.)_

**Raimundo-**

"You guys! How'd you know I was here?"

**Kimiko-**

"Your liking of Leanna was pretty obvious."

**Leanna-**

"How touching. You apparently prepared for a fight. Let's not waste that preparation shall we?"

_(Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi look scared at her words. Leanna gets into a fighting position and motions one of them to challenge them.)_

**Omi-**

"This is for your own good Leanna! Dog Flipping tail!"

_(Omi charges at Leanna. Leanna simply stands.)_

**Leanna-**

"Repulse the Monkey!"

_(Omi flies over to the others. Kimiko and Clay go over to Leanna but are defeated immediately. Leanna looks at Raimundo. Raimundo looks sadly at her.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Leanna I don't want to fight you."

**Leanna-**

"Well then, you're a wimp."

**Raimundo-**

"Don't do this Leanna! Don't betray your family!"

**Leanna-**

"He is my family."

**Chase Young-**

"You see Raimundo; she has everything she needs here with me."

_(Chase thrusts his palm five inches from Raimundo's face. Raimundo is pushed backwards and falls into his friends.)_

**Raimundo-**

"What about friends, those who really care about you?"

**Leanna-**

"If you cared about me, you would have gotten me."

_(Chase snaps. The tigers hold the warriors prisoner.)_

**Omi-**

"We wanted you and Chase to get along; we didn't know you needed us. We thought you would return to us, your friends."

**Kimiko-**

"We never intended to leave you."

**Clay-**

"We wanted you to be happy."

**Raimundo**-

"Just don't make the mistake your brother did. Don't betray your friends."

**Chase Young-**

"And those will be your last words."

_(Chase has the tigers grab the warriors and they start to leave. Leanna stops and thinks of what Raimundo said. She fingers something on her wrist. She looks at it; on her wrist is her mother's gold locket that Dojo found near the ledge of the lava pit. A tear falls down Leanna's cheek.)_

**Leanna-**

"No! Chase! Stop!"

_(Leanna falls down onto her knees looking down. The tigers halt. Chase goes to Leanna. Leanna starts crying hard.)_

"I-I can't do this. I can't just sit here and watch my friends being hurt. I won't make the same mistake you did. I'm sorry. I can't."

_(Leanna continues to cry. Chase feels sorry for her. Chase puts his hand on her shoulder. With his other hand he snaps. The tigers release the warriors.)_

**Chase Young**-

"Go."

**Wuya, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay & Omi-**

"WHAT!"

**Wuya-**

"No, Chase. You must be joking. You aren't seriously letting her go are you?"

**Chase Young-**

"Yes I am. I told her she can leave when she likes. Besides, she's my sister."

_(Leanna gets up and hugs Chase)_

**Leanna-**

"Thank you."

**Chase Young-**

"Well, don't think, just because you're my sister, I'll let you off so easily next time."

**Wuya-**

"That's because there won't be a next time! Sphere of Yun!"

_(Chase is captured in the Sphere. Wuya snaps. The tigers attack the Wudai Warriors. Leanna transforms into a tiger and fights the other tigers. Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Kimiko try to help.)_

**Leanna-**

"GO! I got them! Get Dojo!"

(_Warriors leave.)_

"SERPENT'S TAIL!"

_(Leanna throws the serpent's tail through the sphere. Chase gets out. Chase snaps but the tigers won't obey. Leanna exhausted, faints and turns into human. The tigers start attacking her still)_

**Chase Young-**

"NO!"

_(Chase Young leaps as he turns into his Reptilian self. Chase protects Leanna. Dojo arrives with the Warriors on his back.)_

"GO! Take her!"

**Omi-**

"Why are you fighting the tigers?"

_(Raimundo and Clay carry Leanna onto Dojo. Leanna is seriously injured)_

**Chase Young-**

"They won't obey me for some reason!"

**Kimiko-**

"Do you need us to help? Whoa…that was weird…"

**Chase Young-**

"No! Go quickly! Now!"

_(Dojo flies off as Chase continues to battle the tigers. Leanna wakes up as they almost arrive at the temple.)_

**Leanna-**

"Chase…where's Chase?"

**Clay-**

"He told us to leave him. "

_(Leanna looks frightened.)_

**Leanna-**

"No! Please go back! Please…go…back."

_(Leanna faints. Dojo lands at the temple. Kimiko and Omi hop off as Clay and Raimundo carry Leanna to Master Fung. Master Fung takes a look at Leanna then carries her away. Raimundo goes back on Dojo.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Where are you going?"

**Raimundo-**

"I'm going back."

**Omi-**

"What? Why?"

**Raimundo-**

"You'll see."

_(Raimundo and Dojo fly off)_

_(Leanna slowly wakes up in the afternoon. Leanna looks to her right and sees that Raimundo is re-bandaging her arm in her cubicle.)_

**Leanna-**

"Morning."

**Raimundo-**

"More like 'Good afternoon'. You were out for a long time. Those tigers must have really hurt."

_(Leanna looks as if she's just remembering what happened.)_

**Leanna-**

"Oh right…the tigers…they…"

_(Leanna suddenly remembers something and suddenly sits up.)_

"_Where's_ Chase! Please tell me you got him."

**Raimundo-**

"Relax, I did."

**Leanna-**

"Where is he? Can I see him?"

**Raimundo-**

"Let me finish this."

_(Raimundo finishes her bandage. Raimundo helps Leanna up)_

"Brace yourself though. He doesn't look too good."

_(Raimundo helps Leanna walk to the cubicle next to her's. There she sees Chase lying on the floor.)_

**Leanna-**

"Chase…"

_(Leanna kneels down next to Chase. Chase is badly scratched and parts of his clothing are ripped. There are a couple scars on his face. Chase is unconscious. A stray hair is in his face. Leanna notices this. She reaches out toward it, stops, and then brushes the stray hair off his face. Leanna closes her eyes. A tear falls down from her face and hits one of his scars on his face. Suddenly the scar shrinks and disappears from his face. No one notices. Raimundo hugs her, Leanna cries on his shoulder. Chase suddenly moans and moves a little. Leanna looks at him.)_

**Leanna-**

"Chase?"

_(Chase slowly opens his eyes and looks at Leanna. Slowly he smiles. Chase struggles and slowly brings his hand up and brushes away Leanna's tears. Leanna gives a nervous giggle.)_

**Chase Young-**

"You alright?"

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just glad you woke up."

_(Chase suddenly grimaces and his eyes slowly roll back.)_

"Chase? Chase!"

_(Chase's hand slowly falls.)_

_(Leanna runs to her room and goes through her stuff.)_

**Raimundo-**

"What are you doing?"

**Leanna-**

"I'm not going to sit here and watch my brother die! That's what I'm not going to do. Ah-Ha!"

_(Leanna reveals a little flask with clear liquid in it. Leanna runs back to Chase and puts the liquid on Chase's wounds. Then with what's left over, she puts in his mouth. Chase's wounds shrink and vanish like the scar touched by Leanna's tear. Raimundo looks shocked.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Leanna, what was that stuff?"

**Leanna-**

_(still looking at Chase) "_Phoenix tears. They can have extraordinary healing powers. My Mom and Dad gave me several flasks just in case. He'll be fine now, but we'll have to watch him."

_(Leanna & Raimundo watch him day and night. Leanna & Raimundo fall asleep on their post. In the morning, Leanna wakes up to find that Chase Young is gone. Leanna looks outside. Still looking outside, she wakes up Raimundo)_

**Raimundo-**

"Wha-What? I didn't do it!"

**Leanna**-

"Get Master Fung. "

**Raimundo**-

"Huh? Wait, where's Chase?"

**Leanna-**

"Go get Master Fung. No time for questions."

_(Raimundo leaves. Leanna goes to her stuff and gets out a long, thin rectangular box. Leanna opens it and reveals a battle stick with a scarlet handle. A similar stick only with a green handle lies in the garden next to Chase. Chase is meditating in the Xiaolin Temple garden. Suddenly the handle part of his stick starts glowing. Chase looks up from his meditating to see Leanna holding her stick walking toward him disappointed. Leanna reaches him and stops.)_

**Leanna-**

"So, you remain evil?"

**Chase Young-**

"Yes."

_(Raimundo bumps into Master Fung in a hallway.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Master Fung! Leanna- Said to get you- Chase out of bed! She looked scared."

**Master Fung-**

"It's today. Raimundo-go get the others and the Ying-yang yo-yo's. No time for questions!"

_(Master Fung starts running)_

**Raimundo-**

"Why won't anyone let me ask a question!"

_(Meanwhile; Chase is standing holding his stick.)_

**Leanna-**

"Why have you chosen to stay evil? Why not come to the right side?"

**Chase Young-**

"It's not as easy as you think. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some unfinished work to do."  
_(Chase starts to leave)_

**Leanna-**

"Don't you dare walk off like a coward!"

_(Chase slowly faces Leanna)_

**Chase Young-**

"Are you seriously challenging me?"

**Leanna-**

"Yes."

**Chase Young-**

"Well then, let's just get this over with. This will be quick."

**Leanna-**

"Oh it's on now!"

**Chase Young-**

"Not afraid of breaking a nail then, are we? How 'bout loser joins the other side."

**Leanna-**

"I'd rather die."

**Chase Young**-

"I wouldn't be so bold to do a Duel to the Death."

_(Leanna looks unmoved by his words.)_

"Fine then, a Duel to the Death. Let's go!"

**Leanna + Chase**-

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

_(Setting turns into a volcanic pit with Leanna and Chase on a large rectangular shaped rock floating above the lava. Leanna and Chase are in their showdown clothes holding their battle sticks ready.)_

**Leanna & Chase-**

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!"

_(Leanna and Chase charge at each other and fight. Both fight equally well.)_

**Chase-**

_(still fighting)_

"You've learned from my advice."

**Leanna-**

"And using it against you."

**Chase-**

"I get that a lot."

_(Continue fighting. Chase knocks Leanna down, but Leanna gets up quickly.)_

**Leanna-**

"DRAGON POWER, LIGHTNING!"

_(Leanna is surrounded by lightning; she then controls it and aims it at Chase. Chase, shocked, takes full blow and is knocked down. Lightning fades away from Leanna. Chase gets up ready to fight.)_

**Chase-**

"Not even a dragon and yet you know so much."

**Leanna-**

"Didn't see that coming now did ya?"

_(Chase and Leanna start battling again.)_

**Chase-**

"That and your friends not being here. Wouldn't they be here if they really care about you?"

_(Leanna slightly weakens but looks determined.)_

**Leanna-**

"You aren't going to pull that on me again!They aren't here on my orders."

**Chase-**

"Don't want them to see you defeated?"

_(Chase knocks her down hard. Leanna falls face-first. Leanna is weak. She tries to get up, but Chase puts his foot on her back keeping her down. He takes his stick and puts it under her neck making her look up.)_

**Chase-**

"It seems you get to see them, one last time."

_(Raimundo, Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Dojo and Master Fung appear and see Leanna. All look scared.)_

**Raimundo-**

"NO!"

_(Chase bends down and whispers into Leanna's ear.)_

**Chase-**

"I told you not to do a duel to the death. I'm sorry. Tell mom and dad I'm sorry, even though I don't think they want to hear from their killer."

**Leanna-**

"You? YOU!"

_(Leanna twirls and kicks Chase off her. Leanna gets up and starts fighting him.)_

**Leanna-**

"You are the one who killed them! You said you'd wish you could have stopped it! You lied!"

**Chase-**

"No! I didn't! Please listen-!"

_(Chase looses his balance and falls over the side of the rock. He starts to fall into the lava pit but suddenly stops. Chase looks up to see Leanna holding on to him.)_

**Leanna-**

"Give me a reason…give me a really good reason why I shouldn't let go."

_(Chase thinks, then looking sad, knows what to say.)_

**Chase-**

"You'll regret it. You'll regret to know that you were the reason you destroyed someone so close to you. I know I regret it."

_(Chase looks up to see Leanna understands that he is truthful. Leanna looks like she wants to cry.)_

**Chase-**

"I never wanted them to be really gone. They fell, just like I was about to fall, into a pit of lava. Wuya cornered them, using me. They went to stay good. I wish I did what you are doing to me. I wish I'd stopped their fall."

_(Leanna brings him up. Once Chase is to safety, Leanna looks into his eyes as if examining him. Suddenly she looks surprised, as if she found something.)_

**Leanna-**

"There is some good in you. It's just so small."

**Raimundo**-

"Leanna, catch!"

_(Raimundo throws the ying-yang yo-yos to Leanna. Leanna catches them. She looks confused at them and runs a finger over them. Then, as if she understands everything, she looks surprised.)_

**Chase-**

"Leanna why-?"

**Leanna-**

"YING-YANG YO-YO!"

_(Yo-yos activate and show the portal.)_

**Chase-**

"What's going-?"

**Leanna-**

"You're coming with me."

_(Chase and Leanna go into the ying-yang world. Leanna doesn't look at Chase, but out into the ying-yang world.)_

**Chase-**

"Will you please tell me what's going on?"

**Leanna-**

sighs "You know about the many secrets of the Ying-Yang world."

**Chase**-

"Well, yes but-."

**Leanna-**

"The potion, or more like poison, you take was originated in here."

**Chase-**

"You're still not making sense."

**Leanna-**

"So much for being a genius." sigh "You see, Hannibal Bean was given the potion by whomever you sold your soul to, right? That person made it here, meaning that potion's antidote must be here too. The potion basically, drained out all good chi, but it needed to be taken from time to time. However, the potion can not touch a certain part of the good chi. Whoever made it didn't know how it was like to be loved by a family member. That's the part of the chi the potion could not touch; Love for a family member. But-."

_(Leanna looks at Chase)_

"-When I looked at it through your eyes, the chi was based on me. How could you love someone, if you've never met them? How could you love…me?" _(Pause)_

**Chase-**

"All my life, I wanted to be an older brother. I didn't like our family because of the traditions, such as that mom and dad could only have one child. I'm glad they broke that tradition. It at first seemed that they wouldn't break any tradition. That's why I loved you from the moment I learned you existed. I remember that day perfectly. I was bored and had nothing to do so I wanted to see how mom and dad were doing. When I looked I saw them with a child. I admit I was completely shocked, but I was happy too. It was the day you took your first steps. I remember just thinking to myself, 'I'm an older brother.'" _(Pause) "_Now, let's find that antidote."

_(Chase and Leanna start to walk off into the Ying-yang world. Leanna hugs him as they walk. Chase gives her a noogie. Leanna unruffles her hair and gives Chase a noogie too. Chase and Leanna laugh happily.)_

_(Chase and Leanna return from the ying-yang world happy. Showdown has ended. All run up to the two.)_

**Kimiko-**

"What happened?"

**Omi-**

"Why are you two happy?"

**Leanna-**

"We found the antidote to his potion."

**Master Fung-**

_(To Chase) "_Did you drink it?"

**Chase-**

"Yes, but-."

_(Chase frowns. Suddenly he looks at Leanna. Leanna is gripping his arm. She shows a sign of pain in her face. She suddenly falls over.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Leanna!"

_(Chase holds Leanna in his arms.)_

**Omi-**

"What's happening to her?"

_(Suddenly a scarlet and gold haze surrounds her.)_

**Chase-**

"Of course! It's her birthday. She's of age! We'll soon see her true form."

_(Leanna suddenly turns into a beautiful phoenix.)_

**Raimundo-**

_gasp_ "A phoenix."

**Leanna-**

"Yes."

_(Leanna slowly gets up as a phoenix.)_

**Chase-**

"And if I'm not mistaken, you control jaguars."

**Leanna-**

"Well, that would make sense. Our mother controlled Lions, Chase; Tigers, me; Jaguars. I guess it's genetic. But something still doesn't seem right."

_(Leanna turns back into human.)_

"What's wrong Chase?"

**Chase-**

"I still can't join your side."

**Omi-**

"WHAT! After all of that! You just can't?"

**Leanna-**

"Of course he can't, he sold his soul. Where did you sell your soul?"

**Chase-**

"No! I'll fight her alone."

**Leanna-**

"Not if I can help it. Now where is she?"

_(All are walking in a dark shrine. Chase is leading the way, followed by Leanna, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko. Master Fung and Dojo stop at the entrance.)_

**Master Fung-**

"I dare not go further."

_(Chase, Leanna, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko continue on without them. Inside, they reach a throne room with an extremely evil looking woman in a throne with many gifts around her. She has black and white hair with killer blue eyes. She looks up from the gift she was examining and sees Chase and the Wudai Warriors, Leanna hides behind Chase.)_

**Woman- "**Ah…Chase, what a splendid surprise!"

**Chase-**

_(gritting through his teeth) "_Hello, Greed."

**Greed-**

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Already lost your manners now haven't we? Ah, yes. You seemed to have brought the young Xiaolin monks I've been hearing about. Why, I haven't the faintest idea how but- oh…who's this young lady?"

_(Indicating Leanna)_

"My, my Chase. She looks like you."

_(She looks shocked as she notices her birthmark)_

"Why didn't you tell me you had a baby sister?"

_(Leanna gets mad at these words and reveals herself.)_

**Leanna-**

"I'm no baby. And I'm here to discuss the situation about my brother."

**Greed-**

"What about it?"

**Leanna-**

"Let him go."

_(Greed cackles)_

**Chase-**

"I can handle it, Leanna."

**Greed-**

"What? Now are you ungrateful with my potion? Didn't it make you powerful?"

**Chase-**

"I do not wish to have your potion. It destroyed me. Let me free."

**Greed-**

"What do I get from it? Nothing. So I'd suggest you stop wasting your time."

**Leanna-**

"You will let him go or-."

**Greed-**

"Or what? Get my butt kicked by a little girl." Cackles

_(Chase, Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko look at Leanna. Leanna is getting really mad now.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Oh dear."

**Clay-**

"I don't think you'd wanna get her mad."

**Leanna-**

"DRAGON POWER LIGHTNING!"

**Chase-**

"Too late."

_(The lightning knocks Greed off her feet but doesn't damage her.)_

**Greed-**

"Impressive."

**Leanna-**

"Let him go!"

**Greed-**

"I don't give in so easily."

_(Suddenly vines wrap around Chase, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi holding them prisoner. They struggle in them as Greed and Leanna battle.)_

**Greed-**

"You are most unwise to fight me young one."

**Leanna-**

"And you to fight me!"

**Greed-**

"Oh, I'm so scared."

_(They continue to fight as the others look on frightfully. Suddenly Greed catches Leanna off guard and kicks her hard, sending Leanna flying. Leanna hits the wall right underneath where Chase is held captured. She does not wake. Chase, angry manages to get out of the vines' grip and takes Leanna's place and fights Greed.)_

**Greed-**

"So ungrateful for the powers I gave you."

**Chase-**

"You'll been sorry for ever meddling into my life!"

_(Greed and Chase Battle. Then Greed uses her dark powers to attack Chase. Chase weakens. Leanna starts to move slightly and moans. She looks up to see Chase being tortured Greed's power.)_

**Greed-**

"Well, now that my part of the deal has happened for you, now it's your turn."

**Leanna-**

"NO!"

_(As Greed starts to use her power to destroy Chase, Leanna gets up and tries to stop her. Greed stops and looks at Leanna)_

**Leanna-**

"Have me."

**Chase-**

_(weakly) "_No!"

**Greed-**

"What?"

**Leanna-**

"Have me instead. You free Chase, you can have me instead."

**Greed-**

"Hmmmm…such a deal. Trade a one thousand year old evil genius for his much younger sister who's a dragon." _(pretends to think about it) "_Deal!"

_(Greed holds Leanna's hand shaking on the deal. Red, olive, and black hazes surround their hands. The color in Leanna's face drains slowly but surly. Leanna gets weaker as Greed gets stronger. Then a new colored haze surrounds their hands. Greed is confused as Leanna looks happily at it.)_

**Greed-**

"What's happening?"

_(Leanna's hair flares behind her as Greed starts to moan in pain. Leanna's eyes Glow yellow. Greed freaks out but continues to hold her hand.)_

**Leanna-**

(_in a voice like she and a mythical voice are saying the same thing at the same time)_

'You fell in my trap! Now, let us free and no harm shall come upon you."

_(Greed's hand starts to burn. Greed shrieks in pain.)_

**Greed-**

"Fine, but let go of my hand!"

_(Leanna tightens her grip)_

**Greed-**

"AH! Alright!"

_(With her other hand, Greed snaps. A piece of paper signed by Chase appears. Greed has it shredded. Leanna lets go and everything goes back to normal, except that Greed's hand is seriously burned and Leanna is unconscious lying on the floor. Leanna is very pale. Greed is rubbing her hand.)_

**Greed-**

"Well, I did get something from your visit."

_(Greed snaps; the shrine turns into a good shrine. Greed cackles as she disappears. Chase struggles up and goes next to Leanna's body. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi were freed from the vines when Greed snapped. Master Fung and Dojo appear. Raimundo goes by Leanna's side as Chase tries to support her. Leanna lays limp in Chase's arms. Raimundo touches Leanna's hand.)_

**Raimundo-**

"She's ice cold. Leanna…Leanna wake up. Please wake up."

_(Raimundo starts to cry as Leanna doesn't move.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Is she-?"

**Chase-**

"**-**Dead."

_(All look sadly as he says the bad news. Master Fung however seems as if she is just sleeping.)_

"She died for my mistake…for the brother she barley met…she died for me. She shouldn't have…no."

_(All cry and morn. Master Fung puts his hand on Chase's shoulder.)_

**Master Fung-**

"You are forgetting something."

_(Unexpectedly, Leanna catches on fire in Chase's arms. Chase simply looks surprised as Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi freak out)_

**Master Fung-**

"You forgot that she is a phoenix. They are reborn in the ashes."

_(The fire stops. Leanna has color in her face. Suddenly, she gasps for breath and coughs.)_

**Leanna-**

cough "Ugh…there has got to be another way to do that".

_(She looks up at Chase questionably.)_

"Did she free you?"

**Chase-**

"Yeah, I'm free. We're free. I'm just glad you're O.K. I thought I lost you"

_(Chase and Leanna hug. As they let go of each other, Leanna sees that she has covered Chase in ash)_

**Leanna-**

"Ah…sorry. I got you covered in ash."

(_Leanna helps brush off the ash on Chase. Leanna looks over to Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko.)_

**Leanna-**

"Thank you guys. For everything."

**Clay-**

"What did we do?"

**Leanna-**

"You guys helped in everything. You brought me to the temple. You gave me friendship. You strengthened me. You brought me to the right side when I was thinking wrong. If it weren't for you guys, none of this would have happened. So thank you."

**Kimiko-**

"Well, that's what friends are for right?"

_(Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Kimiko, and Leanna group hug.)_

**Master Fung-**

"Come, we need to go back to the temple immediately."

**Leanna-**

"Why?"

**Chase**-

"You'll see."

_(Dojo lands with everyone on his back at the Xiaolin temple. Then, as Leanna gets off, Raimundo blind folds her.)_

**Leanna-**

"Rai…what are you doing?"

**Raimundo**-

"Just a little to the left, ready."

_(He removes the blind fold. Leanna is completely surprised. The Xiaolin temple is decorated in red and gold streamers. There are tables, a dance floor, and a DJ. All of the tables, except one with eight chairs, are filled with some familiar allies and other people.)_

**Everyone-**

"Happy Birthday Leanna!"

**Leanna-**

"I completely forgot it's my birthday! Thank you!"

_(Leanna gives Master Fung, Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, Omi and Chase each a hug.)_

**Chase-**

"I'm afraid I left your present at my lair. I'll be right back."

**Leanna-**

"I don't need a present."

**Chase-**

"I promise I'll be right back."

**Leanna-**

"But-oh fine. But you'd better be quick."

**Chase-**

laughs "I will."

_(Chase leaves on Dojo.)_

**Master Fung-**

"Come. You might want to change."

_(Master Fung gives each of the Wudai Warriors a thin package. Raimundo, Omi, and Clay come out in customized tuxedoes. Kimiko comes out in a trendy blue and silver dress. Leanna is no where to be seen.)_

**Raimundo- **

"Leanna, come on!"

**Leanna-**

"No, I look ridiculous."

**Raimundo-**

"I'm sure you look fine."

**Kimiko-**

"Everyone's waiting for you."

**Leanna-**

"Oh man. Fine!"

_(Leanna comes out. Her hair is down and curly. Her dress is dazzling red and black. Raimundo, Clay, and Omi's jaws drop.)_

**Leanna-**

"Am I really that bad?"

**Raimundo-**

"No, you're-you're beautiful."

_(Leanna blushes. All go to the party. Clay sees his Dad and sister. Kimiko greets her dad. Omi catches up with Jermaine. Raimundo stays with Leanna.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Here, Leanna."

_(Gives Leanna a little gold box)_

"Happy Birthday."

**Leanna-**

"Oh, thank you!"

_(Leanna opens the box. Inside is a necklace with a jade pendent with two Chinese Characters on it.)_

"Ah, it's beautiful. But it says, Yu Huang. Why does it say that?"

**Master Fung-**

"Because that is your name."

**Leanna-**

"Oh, right. Chase told me, when you become of age, you will find out what is your full name based on what animal you control, and which one possesses you. But this means 'Jade Phoenix'."

**Chase-**

"Remember, in some rare situations it might not be fully based on what you are guardian of."

_(Chase is standing just a little bit away from Master Fung, Raimundo, and Leanna.)_

**Leanna-**

"Chase! You came back!"

**Chase-**

"I made a promise."

_(Leanna giggles as she runs to him and hugs him. Guan comes up to Chase and Leanna)_

**Chase-**

"Guan! I hope you can please accept my apology about the past thousand years. I should have never listened to Hannibal Bean."

**Guan-**

"I was wondering when you'd come around old friend. Apology accepted."

_(Chase and Guan shake hands and smile at each other. Leanna and Master Fung look happily at this. Chase then turns to Leanna.)_

**Chase-**

"Ah, Leanna. Will you come with me, please?"

**Leanna-**

"Uh, yeah sure."

_(Chase and Leanna go off to the volt alone. Then Chase looks around to see that no one was there. Feeling that the cost is clear, Chase hands Leanna a slightly small wrapped package to Leanna.)_

**Chase-**

"Happy Birthday, Leanna."

**Leanna-**

_(Opens the box to see a Chinese puzzle box.)_

"It's a Chinese puzzle box. But, that means-."

_(She looks at Chase disbelieving)_

"No way. Did you?"

**Chase-**

_(Chase hands Leanna the Falcon's eye)_

"Take a look."

**Leanna-**

"Falcon's Eye!"

_(Leanna activates it and looks at the Chinese puzzle box. Sure enough, there was Wuya in her non-physical form.)_

"I don't believe it! You actually imprisoned Wuya! This is the best thing in the whole world!"

_(Leanna hugs Chase. Leanna drop the Chinese puzzle box. Suddenly, pair of white hands pick up the puzzle box and disappear with it. Then as Leanna stops hugging Chase, she looks around, now suddenly frightened. Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Omi, and Guan come in to find Chase and Leanna. Dojo goes into the vault)_

**Raimundo-**

"There you are! We were-Leanna?"

**Chase-**

"Leanna, what's wrong?"

**Leanna-**

"Where's the puzzle box?"

_(Chase looks around to find it missing. Angry at himself, he throws a punch at the wall.)_

**Chase-**

"NO!"

_(Chase now leans onto the wall on his arm that punched it. A phoenix flies upon his shoulder. It rubs its head against his. Chase pets the phoenix.)_

"I've failed you. It was my one chance to prove my worthiness to everyone, and I failed. I'm sorry Leanna. I've failed you."

_(Chase turns to face the Wudai Warriors and Guan. The phoenix flies off of Chase's shoulder and turn into Leanna facing him.)_

"All of you. I'm sorry."

_(Leanna goes up to Chase sadly. Then after a pause, Leanna hugs him slightly crying.)_

**Leanna-**

"If it means anything, you've proven your worthiness to me."

_(Chase hugs her back.)_

**Guan-**

"You've surly proven it to me too. To go so far for someone whom you barely met. It says a lot."

**Raimundo-**

"You seriously turned it around dude."

**Clay-**

"Never thought I'd say this, but I reckon Raimundo's right."

**Kimiko-**

"You've convinced me."

**Omi-**

"And you said you had no good in you!"

_(Chase slightly laughs and pats Omi's head.)_

**Chase-**

"I guess you were right about me Omi. But I don't think I've truly proven myself though."

**Master Fung-**

"I agree with everyone else; you've certainly proven yourself Chase."

**Chase-**

"Thank you Master Fung."

**Dojo-**

"Uh, you guys, we've got some shen gong wu missing."

_(All looked shocked and go down to see if it's true. Wuya and Greed's cackles are heard faintly in the wind.)_

_(Inside the vault- Raimundo, Clay, Omi, Kimiko, Chase Young, Master Fung, Leanna, and Dojo are in the vault.)_

**Dojo-**

"Someone took the Black Beetle."

**Kimiko-**

"Why would someone take the Black Beetle? It only protects a person from heat."

_(Leanna goes rigid. She turns and faces Chase. He looks as though he has an idea who could have taken it. Leanna and Raimundo go to the drawer the Black Beetle was kept in. Raimundo runs his fingers over the knob. Suddenly he looks as though he found something.)_

**Raimundo**-

"Leanna, where's your PDA?"

**Leanna-**

_(As though she understands what Raimundo means)_

"Dojo- you put in new security right?"

**Dojo-**

"Yeah, I put in a video camera to see who got what Shen-Gong-Wu. Problem is I don't know how to watch it."

_(Leanna opens the drawer to find the video camera Dojo was talking about. Then she takes out her PDA and gets a cord out of it. She plugs it into the video camera and turns on the PDA.)_

**Dojo-**

"Oh, that's how you do it."

_(PDA shows a little video. In the video, the drawer opens and a masked female monk takes the black beetle. Leanna, Chase, and Master Fung gasp. Then a voice shouts to the female monk.)_

**Male monk voice-**

"Leonia! Let's go!"

**Leonia-**

"I'm coming, I'm coming. We'll need this though, knowing Wuya."

**Leanna-**

gasp "Mom, Dad. They took the Black Beetle."

**Omi-**

"What does that mean?"

**Master Fung-**

"Leanna and Chase's parents might be alive still."

_(Morning- outside vault is Chase pacing. Leanna walks in, and is not surprised at Chase's pacing.)_

**Leanna-**

"Chase, do you think mom and dad are alive?"

**Chase-**

"Maybe, but we'll need proof. I was there and I never saw them use the Black Beetle."

_(Chase stops pacing)_

**Leanna-**

"Well, they didn't need it on you. They'd only use it on their fall into the lava. "

**Chase-**

"Still I looked down into the pit."

**Leanna-**

"Well, how are we to get any more proof than the tape? The only way I could even think of would be to go back in time."

**Chase-**

sigh "That was my thought too. But, I think that I heard that-."

**Leanna-**

"Yes, it's hidden. You can thank Jack Spicer for that."

**Chase-**

"Annoying little pest. I should have squashed him when I could have."

**Leanna**-

"Do you think we should get the Sands of Time? I mean, Mom and Dad are still-."

**Chase-**

"You think they could still be alive after this? It's been a week now, Leanna. Where would they get their food? How would they survive?"

_(Leanna is starting to tear up. She turns away and starts moving toward the door.)_

**Leanna-**

"I hope so…"

_(Leanna bumps into someone before she reaches the doorway. Leanna looks up and sees that it's Master Fung and he's holding the Sands of Time. Leanna gasps. Chase looks up surprised.)_

**Master Fung-**

"I expect you were looking for this." _(Indicating the Sands of Time.)_

**Leanna-**

"Uh…yes but how-?"

**Master Fung-**

"I think this would be a good time to use it. After all, it could save two very important people's lives."

_(Chase and Leanna show that they agree with Master Fung by nodding their heads.)_

**Leanna-**

"So we are to go to when mom and dad were last seen?"

**Master Fung-**

"Yes, but you must understand this;"

_(Master Fung levels down facing Leanna looking at her in her eyes.)_

"You must not be seen. You can not save your parents no matter how much you want to."

**Leanna-**

"But-."

**Master Fung-**

"No 'but's'. Here, you'll need this."

_(Hands Chase the Eagle Scope)_

"We can't find the Shroud of Shadows so you'll have to use this instead. Good Luck and remember, you can not be seen."

_(Master Fung leaves. Chase and Leanna look at each other.)_

**Leanna-**

"So…you're actually going to do it?"

**Chase-**

"Aren't you?"

_(Leanna smiles.)_

**Leanna-**

"Hold on. I'm still in my PJ's."

_(Leanna runs out and comes back in a Ninja uniform with a little shape of a Lightning bolt on it. Her hair is back in a braid.)_

**Leanna-**

"Let's go."

**Chase and Leanna-**

"SANDS OF TIME!"

_(Chase and Leanna appear on a hill. The background is dark and has a scarlet sky. Chase and Leanna go behind two boulders and look down from where they at. Below are their parents being chased down the terrain. Directly below from Chase and Leanna's position is the lava pit.)_

**Leanna-**

"Ow."

**Chase-**

"What?"

**Leanna-**

_(grumbles) "_I broke a nail."

**Chase-**

"Ahhhh! Will you focus!"

_(Chase looks through the Eagle Scope.)_

_(Now they see the Reptilian Chase come running down. The 'future' Chase looks disgusted.)_

**Chase-**

"Ew…"

**Leanna-**

"What?"

**Chase-**

"Is that really what I looked like after that potion?"

_(Two fingers hit Chase in the head.)_

**Chase-**

"OW! What was that for?"

_(Leanna looks amused)_

**Leanna-**

"For being a hypocrite. Like you said, 'Focus!'"

_(Leanna smirks as Chase goes back to the eagle scope. now Wuya is walking slowly toward the Reptilian Chase down below.)  
_

**Chase-**

"They're going to jump soon."

**Leanna-**

"We don't have a good view though. Should we go down transformed?"

**Chase-**

"Well, I can't because mom will recognize me. You go."

**Leanna-**

"Hey, why me alone?"

**Chase-**

"Because right now, no one knows what you are guardian of."

**Leanna-**

"Yes, I- oh. I get it. Alright I'm off."

_(Leanna transforms and flies over around the scene. The Reptilian Chase has transformed back to normal and now Wuya is giving Leanna and Chase's parents the choice.)_

**Wuya-**

_(To the monks) "_It's your choice: join us or die!"

**Leonia-**

"We'll never join you!"

_(Leanna watches sadly as her parents fall backwards into the pit. Then once Chase and Wuya left, Leanna flies down and sees her mom and dad on the black beetle exhausted. Leanna flies quickly up to the 'future' Chase and transforms. Leanna is breathing heavily.)_

**Chase-**

"Well, what happened? I couldn't see that much."

**Leanna-**

"They used it- mom and dad- they're alive."

_(Back at the Xiaolin Temple: Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay and Omi are training. Master Fung arrives. All stop training in the obstacle course to greet Master Fung.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Hey is Leanna back?"

_(Kimiko is looking at her PDA)_

**Master Fung-**

"I don't kno-."

**Kimiko-**

"Yeah, she is."

**Omi-**

"How would you know?"

**Kimiko-**

"She sent me a message."

_(Kimiko shows her PDA replaying the message)_

**Leanna on the screen-**

"Hello Kimiko, this message is for everyone at the temple. Please tell everyone that we're back and that they used the black beetle-."

_(Master Fung and the Apprentices look shocked.)_

"Right now Chase and I are going to find out who took the shroud of shadows and then find our parents. Thank you for your assistance and if you get any clue on the shroud of shadows or our parents, please inform us as soon as possible." _(Message ends.)_

**Clay**-

"So, their parents are alive?"

**Master Fung-**

"Maybe. It depends on what happened in between time. There was a week. But now we must focus on the new evil that has revealed itself."

_(Over at Chase's Lair, Leanna and Chase are at a computer working hard.)_

**Leanna-**

"We need to hack into Jack's lair."

**Chase-**

"Must we contact that pest?"

**Leanna-**

"Hate to say it, but that worm can wriggle into the temple. Something tells me he has something of ours."

**Chase-**

"How can you be so sure?"

**Leanna-**

"I scanned the vault and there were some recent DNA tracks of Jack Spicer all over the room. You'd think he would at least be careful at not putting his grimy hands all over the place. Ok, I'm almost there. Got it! We're in!"

_(Over at Jack's Lair, Jack is working on repairing his robots.)_

**Jack Spicer**-

"And once I'm done with this, I'll release something so powerful that Chase won't know what hit him! HAHAHAHA! "

_(As Jack continues to do his evil laugh, one of his computers appears behind him. Leanna is on the screen looking annoyed by his laughing.)_

**Leanna on the screen-**

"He won't know what?"

**Jack Spicer-**

squeals like a girl _(Jack turns and sees Leanna on the screen)_

"_Who_ are you?"

**Leanna-**

rolls her eyes _(then very casually she says ;)_

"Your worst nightmare. Any way, I'm here about some business."

**Jack Spicer-**

"Wait, you look familiar. Do I know you?"

**Leanna-**

"My name is Leanna. I was in your kindergarten class, remember? I kicked your butt when you pulled my braid, but that's beside the point."

**Jack Spicer-**

"Oh yeah. Well, what do you want?"

**Leanna-**

"We have some Shen-gong-wu that's been missing-."

**Jack Spicer-**

"Whoa, whoa wait. You're in this whole shen-gong-wu business? HOW!"

**Leanna-**

_(Getting really frustrated.)_

"Do you really want my brother to explain all of this to you!"

**Jack Spicer-**

"Oh sure, your brother is your big strong protector- AH!"

_(Chase appears on the screen next to Leanna. Leanna smirks at Jack's surprised reaction)_

"Chase Young! YOUR BROTHER IS CHASE YOUNG!"

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, and ready for a second helping of surprises? He's join forces with the Xiaolin warriors."

_(Jack falls over)_

" Now, back to why we've even hacked into your pathetic lair; like I said earlier, we have some shen-gong-wu missing. Would you happen to know where the shroud of shadows is?"

**Jack Spicer-**

"What's in it for me?" _(Jack gets up)_

**Leanna-**

"So I don't have to go in there myself and force it out of you."

**Jack Spicer-**

"Ooh. I'm so scared. Even if you are really Chase's sister, you're no match with my security!"

**Leanna-**

"Oh yeah, watch me." _(Computer turns off.)_

_(Jack starts laughing at the screen)_

**Jack Spicer-**

"HA! You wimp! You just turned off the computer!"

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, to see you talk to a blank screen."

_(Jack squeals as he turns around and sees Leanna and Chase right behind him.)_

**Jack Spicer-**

"How'd you get in here?"

**Leanna-**

"Uh, Golden Tiger Claws, duh."

_(Leanna shows that she has the golden Tiger Claws on)_

"Now, tell us what shen-gong-wu you have."

**Jack Spicer-**

"Not until you pass my security!"

_(Jack presses a button on his watch. His 'Jack-Bots' zoom in.)_

"Crush them."

_(As the Jack-Bots start zooming toward them, Leanna and Chase look calm. Leanna rolls her eyes.)_

**Leanna-**

_(Lazily) "_Dragon Power Lightning!"

_(Lightning surrounds her killing the first row of Jack-bots.)_

" ELECTRIC SHOCK!"

_(Electric waves hit all of the rest of the Jack-bots making them go haywire. Leanna looks at Jack, who now is very scared.)_

" Now, where was I? Oh, yes."

_(Chase grabs Jack's shirt and lifts him off the ground.)_

**Chase Young-**

"Do you or do you not have the Shroud of Shadows?"

**Jack Spicer-**

"You lost it? I was hoping I could knick it from you guys."

_(Leanna looks suspiciously at Jack.)_

**Leanna-**

"You may not have the shroud of shadows, but you have something of ours."

**Jack Spicer-**

_(trying to keep his cool) "_What do you mean by that?"

**Leanna-**

_(Gets out her PDA and shows the DNA traces in the vault.) "_Clear evidence proofs you were there just last night. That night we found we were missing the black beetle, the shroud of shadows, and-."

(_Leanna suddenly stops. Then, she realizes what Jack could have stolen. She looks angrily at Jack. Leanna motions for Chase to drop Jack. He does so. Leanna goes to Jack now trying to get up.)_

"Where is Wuya?"

**Jack Spicer-**

"Wha-What? Wuya? I-I haven't seen her in ages." _(Eyes get shifty)_

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, sure. But you planned to see her in two minutes though."

_(Jack gets sweaty. Leanna goes to his desk. There, a Chinese puzzle Box is waiting to be opened.)_

"See. You didn't even hide her!"

**Jack Spicer-**

"WH-wha- what are you talking about? That's a new one from my dad."

_(Looks like he's hoping and praying Leanna would fall for it.)_

**Leanna-**

"Oh opps, my mistake."

**Jack Spicer-**

"You bought that?"

**Leanna-**

"No."

_(Leanna grabs the Chinese puzzle Box and activates the golden tiger claws. She and Chase go in.)_

**Jack Spicer-**

"NOO!"

_(Leanna and Chase are back at Chase's lair with the Chinese puzzle box. Leanna puts it in a safe place.)_

**Chase-**

"Come on. Let's go."

_(Leanna and Chase start to leave. Leanna looks back at the Chinese puzzle box relieved.)_

_(Master Fung, Raimundo, Omi, Kimiko, and Clay are in the scroll room trying to find a scroll about Greed.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Come on Master Fung, there's got to be hundreds of scrolls here!"

**Clay-**

"There's got to be something on her."

**Kimiko-**

"Maybe we should try looking at the older scrolls."

**Raimundo-**

"Ha ha! I would have loved to see Greed's face if she heard you say that!"

**Master Fung-**

"You must look information on her by her real name."

**Omi-**

"What is her real name?"

**Master Fung-**

"Her name is Wufu."

_(Raimundo tries to stifle a laugh. Master Fung looks at him.)_

**Raimundo-**

"I'm sorry but Wufu! This is supposed to be an all power evil villain. Wufu? Ha ha ha ha ha!"

**Omi-**

"Funny. Her name's Wufu and there's also Wuya. Wu means sorcerer, which is what they are, well sort of. And Fu means wealthy."

**Clay-**

"So that's the difference between Wuya and Wufu; one's wealthy and one isn't?"

**Leanna-**

"What happened to looking for the scroll?"

_(Raimundo, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko look surprise. Right behind them is Leanna looking through the scrolls.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Whoa! How'd you do that?"

_(Raimundo points at a scarlet feather on the ground near the doorway.)_

**Leanna-**

_(casually) "_I flew in. Chase couldn't help right now. The moment we arrived here his crow came. Somebody apparently was trying to get in his lair."

**Clay-**

"Would that somebody be two inches-."

**Raimundo-**

"Has the Moby Morpher-."

**Kimiko-**

"Talks a bit like Clay-."

**Omi-**

"And happens to be an old 'friend' of Chase's?"

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, Hannibal Bean's over there trying to find out whether it's true about Chase joining our side. He'll probably is going to try to bring him on the bad side again for Wufu."

_(Despite her chuckle on Greed's name, the Wudai Warriors look worried. Leanna notices this.)_

"Relax, he won't succeed. Chase knows better than to listen to a two inch bean now."

_(All start to find the scroll, and then now that she's alone, Leanna says to herself ;)_

"I hope."

_(Later Dojo is seen reading a scroll with his glasses on.)_

**Dojo-**

"Uh, Master Fung. Check this out."

_(Master Fung observes the scroll as the Warriors look curiously at Dojo and Master Fung from where they are working. Master Fung looks shocked. The Warriors look at each other.)_

**Master Fung-**

"Young Monks, you must come and see this."

_(They come toward the scroll)_

**Omi-**

"Is it about Wufu?"

**Master Fung-**

"No but it is about the ying yang yo-yo."

**Dojo-**

"Once every hundred years the ying yang yo-yo's will start to glow, which indicates you can keep a person locked in the ying yang world forever."

**Leanna-**

"Didn't Chase do that to Hannibal Bean over nine centuries ago?"

**Master Fung-**

"Yes but Chase forgot the chant which keeps the person locked in there for eternity."

**Kimiko-**

_(Reading the scroll) "_The chant is, 'There are many things that occur in life, Changes may happen with trail and strife, to wander this world for eternity, that is the life I choose for thee.' Then you're suppose to aim the ying yang yo-yo at whom ever one you want gone. But it also says you can do it to…yourself. You just change the last word from thee to me."

**Omi-**

"Who would want to do that?"

**Leanna-**

"Maybe someone who thinks there's no meaning in life or is completely depressed with the world."

_(All stare at Leanna)_

"What? I can't be imaginative?"

_(A crow swoops into the room. Leanna brings her arm out letting the crow rest there. Leanna looks questionably at it.)_

**Omi-**

"Ohh…is that Chase's crow?"

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, but he said he'd use the computer 'cause it's faster. I wonder why…?"

_(Leanna looks into the crow's eye. She sees Chase laughing evilly making plans of controlling the world. Leanna looks REALLY scared and shocked.)_

"No."

_(Back at Chase's lair, Chase Young is looking at this in his throne with his eyeball thing. He laughs evilly again.)_

**Chase-**

"Ah, but yes. You brought me down because we had the same ambition; to be the greatest warrior. But I won't fall for your trick, Leanna."

_(Chase looks to his right. There he has Hannibal Bean trapped in a small container. He talks to Hannibal Bean.)_

"I'll take care of you, once I get the ying yang yo-yo's and send you there for eternity!" Laughs evilly

_(Back at the Xiaolin temple, Master Fung views what Leanna had just seen. He looks worried.)_

**Leanna-**

"I shouldn't have let him take on Hannibal Bean alone. It's all my fault. My brother has once more gone to the dark side."

**Raimundo-**

"But you got him on the right side once before, you can do it again."

**Leanna-**

"No I can't. Now Hannibal Bean has turned him against me by telling him I'm in his way. But I don't share his dream; well it's not my focus at least. All I want is for my family to be together, sighs deeply but that'll never happen now. He's lost faith in our parents ever living, and now hates me."

_(Now in tears)_

"It's impossible. It'll never happen. It's over."

_(Master Fung goes to Leanna, who is crying now. He puts his hand on her shoulder.)_

**Master Fung-**

"But it's not over. A whole lifetime lays a head for your dream to come true. But we need to press on more important matters. Tomorrow is the prophesied day when the ying yang yo-yo's will glow. We must guard it, or use it on Hannibal Bean or Wufu."

_(Night time at Xiaolin temple.)_

_(Leanna is turning in her sleep. She dreams of Chase conquering the world. He laughs evilly. She hears voices saying, "It's your fault Leanna." etc. Leanna jolts awake gasping and scared. Then she calmly leaves a note on her bed. Later she comes out in her monk outfit a goes to the vault.)_

_(Morning at Xiaolin Temple- Raimundo, Kimiko, Dojo, Clay, and Omi read the note Leanna left on her bed. Raimundo reads it out loud.)_

**Raimundo-**

"'To my dear friends, you have all been very good to me but I can not stay in this world. I have done too much damage to you…'"

_(Chase Young also has a note written by Leanna and is reading it too. Chase continues from where Raimundo was at.)_

**Chase-**

"'I can not bear the fact that I allowed this to happen. So today at the afternoon I will lock myself in the Ying-Yang world forever…'"

_(Screen split, Chase and Raimundo read it at same time.)_

**Raimundo and Chase-**

"'Do not come looking for me to stop me…'"

**Raimundo-**

"Oh yeah, like we'll listen to her."

_(Screen split ends, shows just the Xiaolin Warriors.)_

**Omi-**

"Where would she be?"

**Dojo-**

"I have a hunch."

_(Leanna is at the lava pit where her parents fell in. She is holding the ying yang yo-yos. She looks scared and nervous. Suddenly her watch starts beeping and her birthmark and the ying yang yo-yos starts to glow. Leanna checks her watch. It shows that it is 12:00)_

**Leanna-**

"Here it goes. There are many things that occur in life, Changes may happen with trail and strife-."

_(She's suddenly interrupted as Chase Young and the Xiaolin Warriors appear. She turns around as she hears her name.)_

**Chase-**

"Leanna! Don't! I'm not evil, Hannibal trick the crow into looking like I was evil. I captured him though, see."

_(Chase shows that he's holding Hannibal Bean in his hand. Hannibal Bean squirms)_

**Hannibal-**

"Don't believe him Leanna! I'm-."

_(Chase covers Hannibal's mouth)_

_(Leanna looks suspiciously at Hannibal Bean then at Chase)_

**Chase-**

"Put him in the Ying-yang world."

_(Leanna, still a bit shocked, notices that Hannibal Bean is grasping at his right shoulder. Then she starts the chant back up.)_

**Leanna-**

"'To wander this world for eternity…'"

_(Leanna sees an evil gleam in Chase's eyes)_

"'This is the life I choose…'"

_(She looks at Hannibal Bean)_

"'…for THEE!'"

_(She changes her gaze at Chase and aims the ying-yang yo-yos at him. Chase is shocked. The ying-yang portal starts to suck him in. He drops Hannibal Bean. Hannibal Bean goes to Leanna)_

**Chase-**

"Leanna! Why are you doing this?"

**Leanna-**

"You'd actually think I'd forget the pain you caused me…"

_(Ying-yang yo-yos go back into her hands)_

" Brother?"

_(Chase struggles as he gets sucked in more and more. Leanna looks like that deep inside she trying hard not to go over and stop Chase from going in. As there is only Chase's arm left out of the portal, Leanna takes out a shen-gong-wu)_

**Leanna-**

"RUBY OF RAMISES!"

_(Moby Morpher zooms out of the ying yang portal just before it closes. The portal locks and vanishes. Hannibal is wearing the Moby Morpher looking satisfied. The Xiaolin Warriors are completely shocked.)_

**Hannibal Bean-**

"I got to hand it to ya Leanna, I'd thought you'd never be able to do it."

**Leanna-**

_(Gasping and slightly out of breath) "_Neither did I. It looked so horrible."

_(A hand appears on her right shoulder. She looks up at to her right and sees Chase Young where Hannibal Bean was. She doesn't look surprised, but behind her the Xiaolin warriors are completely shocked. Chase takes off the Moby Morpher.)_

"What if it was really you?"

**Chase Young-**

"What I want to know is how you knew that Hannibal morphed me into him and him into me?"

**Omi-**

"Is that what happened? I'm getting very confused."

**Leanna-**

"You grasped your arm where your birthmark is. I saw you. Hannibal Bean never knew about our birthmarks' power. I'm just glad you're ok."

_(Leanna hugs him. Raimundo is looking over the side of the pit.)_

**Raimundo-**

"So…this is where your parents fell?"

**Leanna-**

gasps "I almost forgot! Mom and Dad! They might be alive."

**Raimundo-**

"Well, there's something moving down there."

_(Leanna, Chase, and the other warriors look at where Raimundo is pointing at. There, a lion-like creature is climbing up the wall's pit. Chase gets out the eagle scope to get a better look. He passes it to Leanna.)_

**Chase-**

"It's a Sphinx."

**Leanna-**

"That's what mom can turn into!"

_(The sphinx continues to struggle up the steep climb.)_

"It is her! She has the shroud of shadows and the black beetle in her bag!"

_(Just then, the sphinx turns into Leonia, collapses and tumbles toward the lava. Chase, looking scared turns into a handsome, olive Chinese dragon and catches her before she falls in. He flies up, turns to human once he's reached to where everyone else is, and supports his mother. Leanna rushes over to them. Leonia starts to cough.)_

" Mom? Mom, are you alright?"

_(Leonia starts to wake and looks disbelieving at Leanna.)_

**Leonia-**

"Leanna? Leanna, is that you?"

**Leanna-**

"It's me mom."

_(Leonia hugs her daughter.)_

**Leonia-**

"I thought I'd never see you again."

_(Leanna looks sort of disgusted.)_

**Leanna-**

"Mom, you're getting soot all over me."

_(Leonia chuckles and brushes the soot off her.)_

**Leonia-**

"What, suddenly you're afraid of a little dirt?"

**Leanna-**

"No, it's just I'm going to get my share of soot every 'burning day'."

**Leonia-**

"That's right, you're of age!"

_(Leonia spies Leanna's necklace that she got from Raimundo.)_

"A phoenix, huh? Is that your name there, Yu Huang?"

**Leanna-**

"Yup, and Chase thinks I control Jaguars."

_(Leonia turns and faces Chase. They stare at each other.)_

**Leonia-**

"You were with her?"

**Chase-**

"It's a long story."

**Leanna-**

"But to make it quick, Chase has defeated his evil! I helped, a little."

**Chase-**

"A little? If it weren't for you, I'd be conquering the world."

**Leonia-**

"So you're saying you want to be evil?"

_(Chase looks taken aback.)_

**Chase-**

"After this experience, I'd say no. It was the worse mistake when I listened to a two inch bean."

_(Leonia smiles at Chase.)_

**Leonia-**

"And it took one thousand years for you to figure that out."

**Leanna-**

"Wait, where's dad?"

_(Leonia frowns)_

**Leonia-**

"He didn't make it."

_(Leanna and Chase look sadly as they hear the news.)_

"He starved to death; I was barely alive when I was climbing that wall."

**Leanna-**

"Well, let's get you to the temple and get you some food."

_(Leonia, Leanna, and Chase are at a table in the Xiaolin temple eating. Leanna and Chase were telling their mom what had happen this whole time.)_

**Leanna-**

"…and then Greed was about to finish Chase until I told her to take me instead…"

**Chase-**

"I tried to stop her but she was stubborn as usual…"

**Leanna-**

"Oh and this is coming from the guy who listened to a two inch bean for one thousand years! Anyway, I burned her hand and she freed Chase without taking me."

**Chase-**

"Leanna, you died! If it weren't for the fact you were a phoenix, you wouldn't be here!"

**Leanna-**

"I was trying to skip that part. So, then they threw me a surprise party. Chase captured Wuya in a Chinese puzzle box, but it got stolen by Jack Spicer. We got her back, she's safe now. Then we realized that the shroud of shadows and the Black Beetle were missing."

**Chase-**

"We found out, thanks to Dojo's security camera, that you took the Black Beetle. So we used the Sands of Time to check out whether or not you used it."

**Leanna-**

"When we saw you use it, we returned here but got in trouble with Hannibal Bean. He morphed Chase into him and himself into Chase. He made it look like Chase went evil, so when I got all depressed I went over to the spot where you fell and got the ying-yang curse ready to lock someone in forever."

**Chase-**

"Instead of putting me in the ying-yang world forever, as Hannibal Bean thought she would, she locked him in there."

**Leanna-**

"And then Rai noticed you and that brings us to a couple of minutes ago."

_(Leonia had finished eating and looks surprised at what Leanna and Chase have just told her.)_

**Leonia-**

_(To Chase) "_And all it took was a teenage girl to change your ways. Who would have guessed?"

(_Leonia smirks)_

**Chase-**

"You find this amusing, don't you?"

**Leonia-**

"It's hilarious, just think about it."

_(Leonia is stifling laughter.)_

"Chase Young, the most feared evil genius who once conquered the world, was defeated by a teenage girl. Ha ha ha!"

**Chase-**

"So you prefer me when I was evil?"

**Leonia-**

"Oh, come on Chase. I was just saying that all these years your father and I have been trying to find a way to change you back on the good side. We never really thought that Leanna would be the answer."

_(Leanna looks at Chase and her mom happily as Chase gets a little angry. A tear falls down Leanna's face. Chase quickly notices.)_

**Chase-**

"Leanna, what's wrong?"

_(Leonia faces Leanna too to see Leanna wiping her tear away.)_

**Leanna-**

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that my wish came true, after fourteen years of waiting. We're all together as a family now, and yesterday I'd thought it would never come true."

_(Leanna continues to cry happily.)_

**Leonia-**

"Come here you."

_(Leonia hugs Leanna)_

"Families forgive each other, right? This one just took a little longer then normal."

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, one thousand years."

_(Leonia and Chase chuckle.)_

**Leonia-**

"But we're together now, and that's all what matters. We'll always stick together now, no matter what. Even if it means we have to steal each others journals once a month."

_(Leonia looks at Chase and Leanna. The reunited family laughs.)_

_(Leanna is talking with Master Fung now in the garden. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi watch in the distance.)_

**Raimundo-**

"What do you think is happening?"

**Omi-**

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that you, Raimundo aren't going to like it."

_(Raimundo elbows Omi.)_

**Master Fung-**

"If that is what you wish Leanna, then you can. You're a dragon now. You can go where ever you please."

**Leanna-**

"Thank you Master Fung."

_(Leanna hurries over to her room. the Warriors follow her. Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi see Leanna is packing her things in her room.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Going somewhere?"

**Leanna-**

"Oh, hey you guys. I'm just packing."

**Kimiko-**

"Where are you going?"

**Leanna-**

"Home."

**Raimundo –**

"You're leaving us?"

**Leanna-**

"No, don't think of it in that way. I've finished my training, I'm a dragon."

**Clay-**

"But don't you still need to learn your Dragon skills?"

**Leanna-**

"I'll have mom and Chase with me. Besides, I think Greed is pretty upset with my family now, especially me. But we're not just going to leave you guys with handling Greed. We'll always be around when ever you need us."

_(Leanna finishes packing hers bag. She gets up.)_

"So, I guess this is good-bye."

_(Leanna hugs each of the sad warriors. She walks outside. There her mom and brother stand waiting against the sunset. The warriors, Master Fung, and Dojo come to wish them off.)_

**Raimundo-**

"You promise you'll contact us?"

**Leanna-**

"I promise."

**Leonia-**

"Well come on, last one there is a big wimp!"

_(Leonia starts to run off. She turns into a sphinx and continues to run towards the sunset. Chase points over the other way)_

**Chase-**

"Look over there!"

_(Leanna does look and sees nothing)_

**Leanna-**

"Look at what- oh man!"

(_Chase has started to run over to their mother.)_

"You're going to so regret that Chase!"

_(Leanna runs after them. Chase and Leanna turn into their true form. Leanna and Chase fly above their mom)_

**Leanna-**

"I can't believe you did that!"

**Chase Young-**

"I can't believe you fell for it!"

**Leonia-**

"Pulling pranks already?"

**Leanna-**

"Oh, we're just warming up!"

_(They all laugh as they go into the sunset. The warriors watch happily as their new friend and ally flies happily for the first time with her family)_

**Kimiko-**

"Now that's one happy ending."

**Master Fung-**

"Who says this is the end? This is only the beginning of the end..."

**Raimundo-**

"Great...more crazy talk I don't understand."

_(Chase is at his library reading a scroll while wearing small rectangular spectacles. Behind him Leanna looks curiously at him while holding a dusty old scroll. She notices the glasses. She looks amused.)_

**Leanna-**

"And he wears glasses…hmm, interesting…every day I'm learning new things about you."

**Chase-**

"They're translating glasses. Did you find it?" _(Leanna shows him the scroll.)_

**Leanna-**

"Yeah I found it. It was pretty buried though. But…" _(Leanna grabs a random scroll out of the self and hands it to him.)_ "With those glasses, can you read this?"

_(Chase puts on the glasses and reads the title of the scroll. A camera flashes and Chase sees that Leanna took a picture of him with the glasses on.)_

**Chase-**

"What the-?"

**Leanna-**

"Oh, that's one for the fan girls."

**Chase-**

"Why you little-!"

_(Leanna starts running as Chase tries to get the picture)_

**Leanna-**

"It's going on the internet!"

_(Leanna and Chase run past the door as Leonia enters wearing PJ's holding three mugs of cocoa.)_

**Leonia-**

"I thought I heard two mischievous kids up in the middle of the night…" _(Leanna and Chase halt. Leanna hides the picture)_

**Chase-**

"We didn't mean to wake you mother."

**Leonia-**

"I was up. I was making cocoa when I heard you two, so I thought you would like some."

_(Leonia gives them each a cup of cocoa. Chase and Leanna take a sip of their cocoa.)_

**Leanna-**

"Yeah, semi-sweet with marshmallows, my favorite."

**Chase-**

"Dark chocolate with chili pepper."

_(Leonia looks at the scroll Leanna found)_

**Leonia-**

"Ah, you were doing some genealogy work, huh? 'The Legend of the Animal Guardians', that's what you were searching for."

_(Leanna and Chase nod)_

**Leonia-**

"Well I haven't heard this story for a very long time. One thousand and thirty-eight years to be exact." _(Leonia clears her throat to begin reading the scroll)_

"'Once, a very long time, Good had a daughter named Cailleach. She enjoyed being around animals and protected them as if they were her children. Good saw this and gave her the power to control and speak to animals. This however upset the greedy cousin so much that later she killed Cailleach to posses her powers. But when she did she only got reptiles. Cailleach had already passed down her powers to her real children. This made the cousin even angrier and cursed all who possessed the power she desired to turn into creatures not well known to humans…' This scroll ends in this part of the story, but I remember the cat guardian's story…It starts in Egypt, as you can well guess. 'Cailleach was looking for someone to pass down her power to control cats. Instead she fell in love and married an Egyptian. After they had their first child, he found out her power. He was scared that she was meant for the Pharaoh's son and not him. So he left Cailleach heart broken and their daughter was her only memory of him. But she had to leave her daughter and keep her hidden. She blessed her with the power of cats and left her on the door step of a noble. She had to flee for her life, never knowing whether her daughter will live either. The noble took in the crying infant and raised her to be a princess. Eventually the daughter discovered her power and found herself in danger too. She had married the pharaoh and had four children. She had two daughters and two sons. She never told her oldest son about her power so he can be pharaoh. She did however tell her daughters and youngest son. Her two daughters excitedly accepted taking the powers of Domesticated cats and Wild cats. The older daughter, wild and free in spirit, took the wild cats while her younger sister, quiet, shy, and enjoying the comfort of home, took in domesticated cats. The youngest son didn't want the power but to travel to new places.' We are descendants of the older daughter."

**Leanna**-

"Do you think there are some other guardians still alive?"

**Leonia-**

"Well the closes person to a guardian we know about is Katnappe. She's half and half. She so happens to be the descendant of the youngest daughter and the youngest son of the cat guardian. That's all we know for sure."

**Leanna-**

"What could have happened to all of the other guardians?"

**Chase-**

"If the worse has happened then the greedy cousin has taken the other guardian's powers and is searching for us."

**Leonia-**

"Chase! You don't have to scare her!"

**Leanna-**

"Uh…mom? I'm not a little girl anymore. Besides, I've known I've been marked for death for a while now. Adding another hag to the list of enemies doesn't scare me."

_(Leanna yawns. Leonia looks at the time.)_

**Leonia-**

"To bed…both of you."

_(Chase sneaks a candle while Leanna grabs the scroll)_

**Leanna-**

"Ok, goodnight mom!"

_(Leanna and Chase hurry out. Leonia stops them.)_

**Leonia-**

"Wait…"

_(Chase and Leanna stop and turn around looking guilty. Leonia smiles mischievously)_

**Leonia-**

"You forgot your cocoa. Oh, and show me that picture in the morning."

_(Leanna and Chase go into the room where Leanna and Chase first met face to face. Chase lights the candle near the scroll.)_

**Leanna-**

_yawn_ "Chase?"

**Chase-**

"Yes, Leanna?"

**Leanna-**

"Do ya think that there are some other guardians your age that are still alive?"

**Chase-**

_Thinks about it) _"I'm not sure, why?"

**Leanna-**

"Just…curious…"

_(Leanna drifts to sleep. Chase puts her on her bed and takes the scroll and candle. He leaves the room. As Leanna lies their asleep in Chase's lair, Raimundo sleeps on his mat over at the Xiaolin Temple. He dreams about the day they freed Chase from Greed. There is also a Korean girl watching in the background. He envisions this Korean girl in travel clothes on a rainy day running through the Land of Nowhere. She arrives at Chase's lair. Raimundo's medallion is glowing.)_

_(Next morning at the Temple, Raimundo is sitting with his friends with Kimiko holding the PDA with Leanna on the screen. Raimundo is telling them his dream.)_

**Raimundo-**

"And the weirdest part is that it's raining today!"

**Leanna on the screen-**

"Hmm…are you sure she was at the Chase's lair?"

**Raimundo-**

"In my dream, yes she was."

**Omi-**

"Why are we supposed to believe Raimundo's dreams could come true?"

_(Chase shows up on the screen)_

**Leanna-**

"No can tell. Sorry."

**Chase-**

"What's this about?"

**Clay-**

"Raimundo had a dream about a Korean girl from Greed's palace coming to your place."

_(Chase looks shocked)_

**Chase-**

_whispers_ "She might be alive…"

**Leanna-**

"Whom? A girl?" _(Sarcastically) "_Chase knew a girl?"

_(Chase pushes Leanna while still deep in thought. Leanna comes back on screen while rubbing her arm)_

**Chase-**

"No, no it's impossible…"

_(All look confused. Omi looks irritated)_

**Omi-**

"IT WAS A DREAM!"

**Chase-**

"Yes…that's true…"

**Leanna-**

"Chase, look at his medallion."

**Raimundo-**

"Huh? What's so special about it? I got it from my grandmother."

**Leanna-**

"Born and raised in a circus."

**Chase-**

"Grandmother also worked in it?"

**Leanna-**

"Fortune teller."

_(A lion, tiger, and jaguar roar in the background of where Chase and Leanna are.)_

**Leonia's Voice-**

"Down Amra! Chase, Leanna! We've got a visitor!"

**Chase-**

"I'm sorry. It seems we have an intruder."

_(Screen turns off. Back at Chase's Lair, Leanna and Chase go to where their Tiger, Jaguar and their mom's Lion, Amra, is cornering a slender figure with long black hair covering the face.)_

**Chase-**

"Amur, down!"

_(The tiger lessens its growl but still faces the person. And the sound of Chase's voice the figure lifts its head. The figure's hair moves off the face revealing a very beautiful Korean woman. She's young and looks like she is around the age of 25. She looks at Chase with hope in her eyes.)_

**Girl-**

"Heng Li? Heng Li is that you?"

_(Chase looks completely surprised)_

**Chase-**

"Hyun?"

_(The young lady nods her head. Chase looks even more surprised)_

**Leanna-**

"Chase, you know her?" _(Chase nods)_ "Ah...so you did know a girl."

_(Leonia peers at Hyun.)_

**Leonia-**

"Is it really you Hyun?"

**Leanna-**

**"**Wait, you know her too mom?"

**Hyun-**

"Yes, I have come from out of my hiding."

**Chase-**

"What do you mean?"

**Hyun-**

"You see-."

**Leanna-**

"WHAT IS GOING ON!"

_(Chase, Leonia, and Hyun look at Leanna)_

**Chase-**

"Leanna, this is an old friend of mine. Leanna met Hyun. Hyun met my little sister. We were students in the Xiaolin Temple together. But…" _(Faces Hyun)_ "You went to-"

**Hyun-**

"Yes, yes. But I was doing an errand over at Greed's palace when I saw you fight her. I slipped my contract with yours right before Greed ripped it up."

_(Leanna looks completely surprised at this.)_

**Leanna-**

"Okay…well, uh, hi. You're soaked! Do you want to change into something else? You must be cold."

_(Chase, Leonia, and Leanna are in front of the fireplace. Leanna sitting on the floor with her Jaguar staring into the fire)_

**Leanna-**

"Do you trust her?"

**Chase-**

"Her story is very believable…it's hard to say…besides you were the one who invited her in."

**Leanna-**

"She was soaked to the bone. You didn't stop me anyway, 'Pretty-boy'."

**Chase-**

_sigh_ "I'm still a little confused though…what would be so important for her to put herself in danger? And don't call me that…"

**Hyun-**

"One of the most important things there can ever be;"

_(Hyun enters dried and in a white kimono with a red sash)_

**Hyun-**

"…It is time. The end is near."

_(They look shocked at these words.)_

**Leonia-**

"You can't be serious."

**Hyun-**

"Sadly, I am very serious. The warriors have been exposed to the greater evil. They now know about them. It's just on a manner of days will they become Dragons…heck, maybe hours. We need all of our Dragons to rise. The prophesized day is coming."

_(Chase looks sadly at her words. Hyun sees this)_

**Hyun-**

"Why so sad, Chase?"

**Chase-**

"It's impossible. We'll never have all of the Dragons, thanks to me."

**Hyun-**

"Is that so?"

**Chase-**

"I sold my Dragon chi and weapon with my soul-."

_(Hyun reveals she has what he was talking about. He looks shocked at this)_

**Chase-**

"How did you-? How-?"

**Hyun-**

"I took it before I ran from Greed's palace. It was nothing."

**Chase-**

"But, people have died just to see this."

**Leonia-**

"I don't think she came out unmarked…"

_(Leonia moves the hair away from Hyun's forehead. Hyun winces. There is a huge blue and black bruise and cuts on the right side of forehead.)_

**Hyun-**

"It was the least I could do after you released me from evil."

**Leanna-**

"What do you mean? We didn't free you."

**Hyun-**

"It was because of you, Leanna. Remember I said I slipped my contract with Chase's when Greed was about to rip it. You were what caused her to rip it. I am in debt to you."

_(Leanna starts tearing up. She turns into a phoenix and lets her tears heal the bruises Hyun had. Leanna turns back into human. Hyun looks gratefully at Leanna. She turns to Chase and sees him upset looking down at his weapon and chi.)_

**Hyun-**

"What is it, Heng Li?"

**Chase-**

"Why did you do all of this; putting yourself in danger, getting my dragon possessions, and leaving your protection for a person like me?"

_(Hyun puts her hand on his and lifts his head up with her other hand. She looks deeply into his eyes)_

**Hyun-**

"It was my choice. I wanted to help you. I missed you. I wanted to see you again. Is there more of a reason than that?"

_(Chase looks gratefully at Hyun. Hyun smiles. Long pause as Leanna looks impatiently at the two.)_

**Leanna-**

"Oh, kiss her already! We know you want to!"

_(Leonia cracks up and is rolling on the floor with laughter. Hyun blushes, while Chase looks shocked at Leanna)_

**Chase-**

"Leanna!"

**Leanna-**

"Well then, at least invite her stay!"

**Chase-**

"I was going to!"

_(Chase looks at Hyun embarrassed)_

**Chase-**

"Will you stay with us?"

**Hyun-**

"I'll be happy to, if I won't be too much of a burden to you."

**Leonia-**

"Oh, you won't be a burden at all. Boy, won't this be entertaining."

**Hyun-**

"I'll need to visit the Xiaolin Temple in the morning though…"

**Leanna-**

"Perfect! We were going to go tomorrow anyway since I assist my friends in their training, a little."

_(Next morning, Raimundo searches the horizon waiting. Kimiko joins him.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Who do you think this girl is?"

**Raimundo-**

"I don't know…I just know that she must be important for them to bring her with them."

_(Omi joins them.)_

**Omi-**

"I still don't believe that dream of yours came true."

**Raimundo-**

"I don't get it though…what's so special about my grandmother's medallion? And why does it relate to my dream?"

_(Master Fung and Clay now join the three)_

**Master Fung-**

"You'll find out soon, very soon. Ah…here they come."

_(A Dragon, sphinx, phoenix, and a white nine-tailed fox are approaching the Temple. The Warriors look at the white nine-tailed fox in amazement_)

**Clay-**

"What is that?"

**Kimiko-**

"That's a Kitsune."

**Master Fung-**

"Very good Kimiko. Yes, that's a Kitsune. Hyun is a guardian like Leanna, Chase, and Leonia."

**Kimiko-**

"But, Kitsune are Japanese. Isn't Hyun Korean?"

**Master Fung-**

"Ah, well, being a guardian can sometimes bring out one's family background in one way or another. Her Grandmother is an actual Kumiho, the Korean nine-tailed fox. She married Japanese man. Now, Hyun's father was a guardian had had a bit of Japanese blood too. With the daughter of a Kumiho and a Japanese guardian for her parents, she becomes a Kitsune and controls Red Pandas."

_(Leanna, Chase, Leonia, and Hyun turn into their normal selves as they enter the Temple. Master Fung and the warriors come and greet them)_

**Hyun-**

"It's good to see you Master Fung."

**Master Fung-**

"It's good to see you have left the Heylin side, Hyun. May I introduce our Wudai Warriors; Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Omi."

**Hyun-**

"Yes, I have heard much about you from Leanna. But your title as Wudai Warriors will soon no longer be."

_(The Wudai Warriors look confused. Hyun looks at Master Fung. Master Fung nods)_

**Hyun-**

"It is time you have your last and final quest as a Wudai Warrior. You will become a Dragon if you fulfill this quest. This quest is designed to test you individually which is why you will go alone."

**Raimundo-**

"Alone! But we always do our quest together."

**Hyun-**

"If we are to have all prophesized Dragons ready for what is about to happen, then you must go alone. It is hard to break with friends and not be there to help them become the warriors they will later become. You will be separated to different parts of the world. Everyone but Omi will leave the temple."

**Omi-**

"Huh? Why do I stay?"

**Master Fung-**

"I'm afraid that because we have no record of your family, you can not go on a quest but instead a task. You'll still become a Dragon, just in a different way."

**Kimiko-**

"What does his family have to do with it?"

**Hyun-**

"Something happened in each of your family background contains the reason why you were chosen to be a dragon. Omi's family has not been discovered yet, or ever will be at this rate. Instead he will go on another quest with Chase, Leanna, and I."

_(Hyun hands Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay a map. They read their maps and look surprised.)_

**Raimundo, Kimiko, and Clay-**

"Home…?"

_(Hyun nods.)_

**Hyun-**

"Well, if you're going to find something from your families' past, wouldn't you expect going to your homes first? Good luck and hurry. We need our dragons."

_(Dojo super sizes and the three jump on.)_

**Leanna-**

"Be careful. The greater evil has now been awakened. They will try to stop you, they will try to harm you. Be careful."

_(Raimundo looks at her face to see that despite how brave she sounded, she looked very scared. Raimundo takes her hand reassuringly and speaks to her softly)_

**Raimundo-**

"We'll be fine. I promise."

_(Kimiko looks shocked at hearing this. She couldn't recall a time where Raimundo sounded so comforting. She had full on expected him to say something like, "Chill out dude. We've done this before. What could possibly go wrong?" It was then that Kimiko realized that Raimundo was going to take this quest very seriously and she was right. Raimundo didn't want to fall back like he did when becoming a Xiaolin Apprentice. He was going to do it right this time. Leanna and Raimundo let go as Dojo flew off separating them away. Dojo stopped at Kimiko's house first. She opened the door of her dad's office and saw him working on a new video game. She smiled as he continued to work without know she was at the door.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Hey Papa."

**Kimiko's Dad-**

_(Distracted) _"Not now sweetie. Papa's- wait a minute… Kimiko? What are you doing here?" _(Kimiko's Dad stops working and turns to see Kimiko in his office. His face shows a mix of confusion, happiness, and in being surprised.)_

**Kimiko-**

"It's this quest I'm on…" _(Kimiko shows the map. Her dad's expression changes to seriousness. He observes the map)_ "They said something about finding some things about your family and that's why you're a dragon or something. They're really vague when it comes to this kinda stuff. _(Kimiko's dad, still looking at the map, sighs and closes his eyes.)_

**Kimiko's Dad-**

"I was afraid this day would come." _(He opens his eyes and looks sadly at his daughter)_

**Kimiko**-

"What? You mean you knew about this whole thing?"

**Kimiko's Dad-**

"No, not the whole thing. Just bits of it. I was only brought into this whole because of your mother."

_(Kimiko gasps. It was the first time her dad had mentioned her mother in the longest time ever. Kimiko had never met her mother and had thought either she died or divorced her dad. She never really knew what happened because she was afraid of getting her dad upset. When she did brave to ask, he just told Kimiko that her mother was beautiful and then would tell Kimiko's favorite story about a female Japanese warrior who fought the greatest evils while he tried to fight back tears. Kimiko never asked her father again, but now he had brought up her mother for the first time after many years.)_

**Kimiko's Dad-**

"Kimi, remember that time you asked about your mother and instead I would tell you your favorite stories-?"

**Kimiko-**

"-About the warrior, yeah. What about it?"

**Kimiko's Dad-**

"Those stories…they are true. They are about your mother."

_(Kimiko is shocked.)_

_(Meanwhile, Dojo is dropping Clay off at his ranch in Texas. As Dojo leaves, Clay is immediately greeted by a worried Jesse.)_

**Clay-**

"Well, howdy there Jesse. What are you doing here?"

**Jesse-**

"I was gonna ask you the same thing, but right now we've got some other trouble. He's missing…"

**Clay-**

"Who's missing?"

**Jesse-**

"Daddy."

_(Clay gets wide-eyed and goes to see if Jesse is telling the truth)_

_(Dojo now drops off Raimundo at his home in Brazil. Raimundo waves goodbye to Dojo as he flies off. Raimundo sees the huge waves at the coast but shakes his head back into reality looking determined to finish this quest fast. He runs over to a Carnival and goes to one of the big bungalows. He knocks on the door and hears his little brothers and sisters saying something in Portuguese. He could hear his mom telling them to open the door. The door opened and he saw his little twin brother and sister, around the age of nine or so, behind the door. When they saw who it was they pounced onto Raimundo and started laughing)_

**Little Brother**-

"Mãe! Mãe! Look who's here!"

**Mother**-

"Hold on, Carlitos!"

**Little Sister**-

"But its irmão Raimundo!"

_(Their mother comes to the door and sees Carlitos and his sister tackling Raimundo. She laughs and picks them up)_

**Mãe**-

"Are you trying to suffocate your irmão right when he comes home?"

_(Raimundo gets up laughing and comes into the bungalow where he is greeted by the rest of his family. Later he and his mom are in a room getting lunch, talking about the quest.)_

**Raimundo**-

"…But, Mãe, they talked about Avó's medallion…I had a dream yesterday, and it came true this morning at the temple…they talked about her being the fortune teller here and they looked shocked…"

**Mãe**-

"I thought she was joking…"

_(Raimundo looks confused at his mother.)_

**Mãe**-

"I guess she really was a seer…you see, she would always tell me stories of famous seers and that the power was in the medallion. She gave it to you on her death bed…remember?"

**Raimundo**-

"Yes…"

**Mãe**-

"Do you remember what she said…?"

**Raimundo**-

"She told me, 'I give you my most valuable gift. Wear it always and take the ninja class you so dearly want to go…you will do great there'. Wait a minute…so it was because of my grandmother I am to be a Xiaolin Dragon?"

**Mãe**-

"Your Pai and I didn't want to go against her last words…she must have known and seen that you would become a 'Dragon'."

**Raimundo**-

"Whoa…"

_(Raimundo's map starts to glow and shows a new destination.)_

**Raimundo-**

"SorryMãe, but I have to go."

_(Raimundo leaves and looks at the next destination.)_

_(Meanwhile, back at Kimiko's home, Kimiko's father finally reveals information about her mother for the first time.)_

**Kimiko's** **Father**-

"Your mother fought for the Xiaolin Temple for many years. Her archenemy was Fear, son of evil."

**Kimiko-**

"Would he somehow be related to Greed, daughter of Evil?"

**Kimiko's Father-**

"He is her younger twin. How do you know about Greed?"

**Kimiko-**

"Met her….not fun. So he's her twin? Are they the only children of Evil?"

**Kimiko's Father-**

"I'm pretty sure there are more. But they're the only ones I know. Well, you remember the rest of the story; the warrior fought many battles until someone very precious to her was taken and held hostage."

**Kimiko-**

"They took you?"

**Kimiko's Father-**

"No, Kimiko. They took you." _(Kimiko gasps. She had met the greater evil when she was younger and she can't remember it…but why…?) _"You were only a baby but they saw much power in you. They threatened to turn you against us by raising you as their own."

**Kimiko-**

"How did I escape?"

**Kimiko's father-**

"Well, technically you didn't. Your mother let herself become prisoner to them. They let you go but tortured your mother. I don't know if she's alive…"

_(Kimiko's dad starts to cry. Kimiko tries to comfort her father but suddenly the map glows and reveals the next place she must go to.)_

**Kimiko-**

"I'm sorry Papa, but I have to-."

**Kimiko's Father-**

"Go, go. Make me proud. Make your Mother proud."

_(Kimiko hugs her father. Kimiko cries slightly as she leaves.)_

_(Meanwhile back at Texas, Clay is looking all over the ranch looking for his parents.)_

**Clay**-

"Pa! MA! PA!"

**Jesse**-

"They aren't there, I told you."

_(Clay notices a note lying on the ground. Clay picks it up and reads it)_

**Clay**-

" 'To whomever it may concern, please send this envelope to Clay or Jesse. It's very urgent…'" _(Clay finds the envelope, opens it, and reads it)_

" 'Dear Clay or Jesse, Your mom and I are being held hostage. Do not fear…we'll be okay. Clay, the reason why our family was chosen to have you become the dragon is because we have many American heroes in our family past. We were the first ones to discover shen-gong-wu as you remember with the Star of Hanabi. Be careful, Clay. Oh, and make sure the pigs are fed. –Mom and Dad'…They're…gone."

(_Leanna, Chase, Hyun and Omi are in a jungle searching around. Omi is on the transformed Hyun.)_

**Omi-**

"What are we looking for again?"

**Leanna-**

"That's just it. We won't know until we find it."

**Omi-**

"Then it could just be this leaf as far as we know!"

_(Omi pulls on a leaf. Three gold bands bump onto his head. Three of Hyun's tails catch them)_

**Omi-**

"Ow."

**Voice-**

**"**Good work, little one. Now hand it over."

(_They turn and see two dark figures. One is a woman with white hair and black highlights. They see that the person who was talking is a man with silver-like hair and piercing blue eyes. Both have Heylin makeup on under their eyes. The man has three strips under one eye and one under the other eye while the girl has only three stripes under one eye)_

**Chase-**

"Hello Anger, Envy. Heard from your sister lately?"

**Anger **(the guy)**-**

"Yes, we have traitor."

**Envy**-

"Greed and our father aren't very happy with you Chase. Nor is Fear happy with you Hyun. He misses you so. Now hand over the Dragon Bands!"

**Hyun-**

"Never!"

**Anger-**

"Fine then, we'll make you! It'll be good to know we will have gotten four out of seven dragon's powers."

**Omi-**

"There are SEVEN dragons!"

**Familiar voice-**

"Of course, Omi my Homie."

_(Omi turns and sees Jermaine)_

**Omi-**

"Jermaine! You have become a dragon too?"

**Jermaine-**

"Well, I'm about to."

**Envy-**

"So that is your metal dragon? Chase, this is pathetic! You're the only adult dragon." _(Envy and Anger start laughing. Suddenly a big slab of metal hits them in the back f the head. Jermaine looks angry, as well as Leanna.)_

**Jermaine-**

"No one messes with me. Omi, why are you guys with Chase?"

**Leanna-**

"Chase is on our side now."

**Jermaine-**

"I knew you could help change him Leanna."

**Omi-**

"Wait you know each other?"

**Leanna-**

"Spent kindergarten and first grade together. Helped me when Jack Spicer used to tease me about my braid. Long story. Now less chat and more kicking butt!"

_(Just then, Leanna put her fist up behind her, punching Anger in the face. Envy comes with a punch toward Omi with some sort of blue and red flame around her fist. They start battling. Omi gets water under Anger and Envy's feet and as they slip on it, Leanna electrocutes them and the water. Envy and Anger get up angry)_

**Hyun-**

"Leanna! Jermaine! Omi! Catch!"

_(Hyun throws the gold bands at them. They catch the bands and start putting them on.)_

_(Meanwhile, Kimiko is in a dark barren forest looking at her map. She hears something out there.)_

**Kimiko-**

"Who's there?"

_(A pair of red eyes is seen behind her up in the tree branches)_

_(Kimiko continues walking. The dark figure with red eyes follow her in the tree branches.)_

**Taunting Boy's Voice-**

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? Why it looks like Little Red Riding Hood is out for a walk."

**Kimiko-**

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

**Same Voice-**

"Why should I when you have the power to shed a little light here?"

**Kimiko-**

"Good point. WUDAI MARS FIRE!"

_(Fire surrounds her and up in the trees she sees a man around the age of 19 or 21 looking at her with cold blood eyes. Half of his face is covered by his jet black hair. He has long bangs and the rest of his hair is short. One the other side of his face he wears the same makeup as Greed, Heylin style with two stripes)_

**Kimiko-**

"Fear..."

**Fear-**

"Yes, good guess. I am Fear, little dragon in training."

**Kimiko-**

"I'm not a Dragon in training anymore!"

**Fear-**

"Then explain why you used Wudai power, and not a Dragon power."

(_Kimiko is silent)_

**Fear-**

**"**Silent when without an answer. You are very much like your mother."

**Kimiko-**

"Where is my mother? What have you done to her?"

**Fear-**

"Oh, she's alive surprisingly enough. It's a shame she'll never see you once I'm finished with you."

**Kimiko-**

"It'll be you that will be finished!"

_(Kimiko starts fighting Fear. Kimiko sees a little gold band hanging on a low branch. As she fights she starts going toward it. She finally gets it. Fear notices and tries to get it. Kimiko dodges.)_

**Fear-**

"Give it here, little Red. You'll never wield its power."

**Kimiko-**

"Oh, yeah. Watch me."

_(Kimiko starts to put it on.)_

_(Meanwhile Clay is still rattled over the fact that his parents are kidnapped)_

**Clay-**

"What no god snake would kidnap our parents!"

**Woman's voice-**

"Weakness be her name."

_(At the doorway they see a woman with a cowboy hat covering her face. She has blonde hair with black at the ends.)_

**Clay-**

"Do you know where we can find this 'Weakness'?"

**Woman-**

"Oh, there's no need to find her."

**Clay-**

"Why not?"

**Woman-**

"'Cause you're talking to her."

_(Weakness lifts up her head showing her bright violet eyes and Heylin makeup she's wearing. She has three stripes on one side and one stripe on the other.)_

**Jesse-**

"What did you do to our parents!"

**Weakness-**

"Nothing, unless you don't give me that band."

**Clay-**

"I've got no band."

**Weakness-**

"You don't, but she does." _(Points at Jesse. Clay sees that Jesse is hiding something behind her back.) _"Give it here girly."

**Jesse-**

"No! It belongs to Clay!"

**Weakness-**

"Only the dragon of earth can control it, and he's not a dragon yet!"

**Jesse-**

"Clay, catch!"

_(Jesse throws a gold band toward Clay. Clay catches it and puts it on.)_

_(Meanwhile, Raimundo is at a graveyard putting down some flowers at a certain gravestone. It's his grandmother's grave. Raimundo notices something shiny in the dirt. He starts unearthing it and finally pulls out a gold arm band with an image of wind engraved into it. Raimundo, curious, starts to put it on until a voice stops him.)_

**Male voice-**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy."

_(Raimundo looks around and sees a man around the age of 19 or 21 standing behind him. He has dark black hair that sometimes looked like it was actually a dark emerald color. He has no makeup on)_

**Raimundo-**

"Why not?"

**Man-**

"Because only the dragon of wind can wear it and if you're him," _(Raimundo notices that this guy has a morning star) _"You'll wish you weren't."

**Raimundo-**

"Who are you, one of Greed's puppets she has to try to destroy us?"

_(The man looks very angry)_

**Man-**

"I don't take orders from my sister. I am Hate, son of Evil."

**Raimundo-**

"Well, Hate, where's your makeup?"

**Hate-**

"I hate the makeup...that's why I don't wear it. But that's no importance. Hand over the band. You couldn't possibly be able to wield its power, boy."

**Raimundo-**

"I'm no boy!" _(Puts on the band. It starts glowing) _"I'm a dragon!"

_(All of the bands are on the monks, now dragons, their regular clothes turn into new dragon uniforms, each different and unique as their elements. Chase's Band was on under is sleeve the whole time. Over at the forest with Kimiko and Fear, Jack Spicer's jet plane flies over head. Jack lets down the latter for Fear. Fear holds on to it.)_

**Fear-**

"It may seem that I have failed in getting the Fire dragon band, but it's not over yet. Until next time Little Red!"

**Kimiko-**

"No, let's end this now! Dragon Power FIRE!"

_(Fire starts going toward Fear but he just blocks. Fear laughs.)_

**Fear-**

"Is that really all you have?"

_(The latter gets higher and higher)_

**Kimiko-**

"Fire Phoenix!"

_(Instead of her Arrow Sparrows, they turn into flaming phoenixes. They hit parts of the latter and the jet plane but Fear overcomes this and manages to get in. The plane is burned but repairs itself as best it can. Jack picks up every child of Evil and starts flying to somewhere.)_

**Fear-**

"I almost had her! The band was hidden, I couldn't see it! If you hadn't gotten us right now, I could've gotten the fire band!"

**Envy-**

"Oh, quiet. It's not like you had Anger with you, the little klutz. If it weren't for him we would have had four dragon bands!"

**Anger-**

"You're blaming me! You pushed me into the water and we both got electrocuted. I could've gotten it then! And you, Weakness. You couldn't get it out of the hands of the little sister of Clay!'

**Weakness-**

"Oh, you shouldn't be talking! Why you-"

**Greed-**

"ENOUGH!"

_(The siblings stop and see Greed sitting in the back annoyed.)_

**Greed-**

"I came to get you on father's orders. Now, he didn't expect for you to actually get the dragon bands."

**Hate-**

"Wait a waste then. We just went there for no good reason."

**Greed-**

"I wouldn't expect you to understand why."

**Fear-**

"Oh, suddenly we're under you huh. You're only older than me by-"

**Envy-**

"Two minutes, we know! None of us will control the world fighting like this."

**Greed-**

"Precisely. The reason why Father had us fight them was one, to scare them, and two to understand their fighting skill. It would only help us a little bit more if you did actually get the dragon bands. Now, as it is apparent that we do not have any of them, we need to get some advice from someone who has at least gotten to take over the world for some manner of time."

**Weakness-**

"Someone who is willing to bow down to us."

**Envy-**

"Let's say, someone in a tight position at the moment."

_(All of the siblings catch on. Jack doesn't get it and wants to but into this extreme meeting)_

**Jack-**

"Well, I was there when Chase Young took over. I got some inside tips that could be of use." _(Grins. Greed and her siblings don't look impressed.)_

**Greed-**

"We don't need to know how the traitor managed to take over the world-"

**Fear-**

"Wait how did Chase Young take over without father helping him?"

**Jack-**

"'Cause he's a genius! Well, was."

**Greed-**

"He tricked the smallest monk into joining forces with him. But even that doesn't explain it. What was so important about just that monk? I thought when Chase joined me, the world would end then since he was Dashi's descendant."

**Anger-**

"There was still Leanna and his parents."

**Weakness-**

"But Leanna wasn't born then, and it just had to be the oldest of his generation, which he was of course."

**Greed-**

"Stop, we have no time to figure this out now. I think it's time we said hello to our little sister."

_(The plane flies overhead where the monks met up. Kimiko had a radio wave detector so they could hear what they were saying on the plane.)_

**Jermaine-**

"They had a good point there. How come you needed Omi to control the world?"

**Chase-**

"I had some sort of instinct, a strong feeling that it would work. Other than that, I don't know."

**Raimundo-**

"I know why."

_(Everyone looks shocked at Raimundo.)_

**Raimundo-**

"I found out before I knew what the medallion could do. Omi was trying to wake me up one morning and I started to have a strange dream. I saw the time when Omi went Evil. Then I saw a Family tree. It had Dashi and two other people…His sister's family and his brother's family. Right under his brother's family, I saw Chase and Leanna's names. Dashi's sister's Family line went way down until finally I saw a name I recognized. Then my dreamed that my Grandmother was making a prophecy that said, "Once both siblings unite and betray their brother, it will cause the end of the world…" That's why when you went evil the world fell into to darkness, because you are the name I recognized, you are the descendant of Dashi's sister."

**Omi-**

"I-I am related to Dashi? I am Dashi's heir?"

**Chase-**

"One of them."

**Kimiko-**

"Oh, Omi. You finally found your family."

**Leanna-**

"So Omi is a distant cousin of ours? Cool."

_(Master Fung walks toward them. Omi and everyone starts running up to him to tell their new discovery.)_

**Omi-**

"Master Fung, Master Fung! I have found my family!"

**Master Fung-**

"You have? Who are they?"

**Chase-**

"I don't think you'll believe it but he's me and Leanna's distant cousin."

**Master Fung-**

"How is this possible?"

**Clay-**

"It was in one of Raimundo's dreams."

**Master Fung-**

**"**I am so happy and proud of you Omi Min."

**Omi-**

"Did you hear that? My name's Omi Min!"

**Raimundo-**

"Yeah, much better than Crud."

**Master Fung-**

"I'm so proud of every one of you. You have become Dragons."

**Leanna-**

"But I'm the only one who doesn't have a Dragon weapon."

**Hyun-**

"You could have gotten it any time. You just have to trust your instincts and call for it."

_(Leanna closes her eyes and meditates. She holds out her hand and tries.)_

**Leanna-**

"Uh...Lightning Weapon? I can't do it."

**Chase-**

"Yes you can. Now try again and concentrate."

_(Leanna tries again.)_

**Chase-**

"Concentrate..." _(Leanna's eyes open suddenly)_

**Leanna-**

"Lightning Arrows of Odin!"

_(Suddenly, a bag of gold arrows zoom into her hand. She catches them and looks at them in amazement.)_

**Leanna-**

"Whoa..."

_(Abruptly, a strange and eerie disturbance passes through the monks and Hyun.)_

**Kimiko-**

"What was that?"

**Master Fung-**

"I haven't felt that since-"

**Omi-**

"Since Wuya came out..."

**Leanna-**

"No, that's impossible. She's at Chase's lair and Mom-"

_(Chase and Leanna gasp)_

**Leanna and Chase-**

"Mom!"

_(Chase, Leanna, Raimundo, Kimiko, Omi, Clay, Hyun, and Dojo are over at Chase's lair. They find it in a mess as if people were searching for something.)_

**Leanna-**

"Mom! Mom, where are you?"

_(Chase examines a mark on the wall.)_

**Chase-**

"Evil's mark. His children must have done this."

**Kimiko-**

"Why do they want Wuya?"

**Leanna-**

"Didn't you guys notice something similar to them and Wuya, maybe the make-up?"

**Chase-**

"If you looked hard enough, you'd have notice that their make-up has a certain number of stripes."

**Raimundo-**

"Wuya has six, meaning-."

**Hyun-**

"Wuya is their youngest sister."

**Clay-**

"I found her!"

_(Everyone rushes to where Clay is and see Leonia badly beaten under some of the rubble.)_

**Leanna-**

"Thank you Clay. Mom? Mom, are you alright?"

**Leonia-**

"I'm better now. But they took her, and brought her back."

**Omi-**

"In what form?"

**Chase-**

"I'm guessing human form."

_(Chase points to the serpents tail lying not to far away. Kimiko comes holding shards of a mirror.)_

**Kimiko-**

"The Reversing Mirror...it's broken."

**Raimundo-**

"Which means they restored her to her full power."

**Chase-**

"She'll still be under them though, and this time in debt to them."

**Leonia-**

"I'm so sorry. I was out numbered-."

**Leanna-**

**"**Mom, you don't need to worry. You need some rest now."

_(Leonia is now on a couch resting as the Xiaolin monks discuss their plan of action.)_

**Hyun-**

"First off you need to learn your new powers before we can face them again. While you do that, I will go off on an errand. I'll be back when you need me the most. You should get back to the temple right now. Whenever you need me, just sound the call, and you will get more help then just me. I will be back."

_(The Monks and Dojo arrive at the temple greeted by Jermaine.)_

**Jermaine-**

"Come you guys, you have to go through the obstacle course!"

_(The monks see the course waiting for them. Master Fung starts to give them their instructions.)_

**Master Fung-**

"This is a changing obstacles course, which changes design for each different element. While one person goes through it, the rest will practice their basic attack and defense moves with Chase. And you will also work with the Shen-Gong-Wu."

**Raimundo-**

"Whoa, lots of last minute training."

**Master Fung-**

"Raimundo, you go first."

_(Raimundo goes through successfully as the other Dragons battle Chase all at the same time. After Raimundo finishes, he tries to sneak an attack on Chase thinking he is distracted from blocking everyone else's attacks. Raimundo sneaks from behind and tries to throw a punch but is stopped by Chase.)_

**Chase-**

"It seems that Raimundo has finished."

**Raimundo-**

"Ow! How do you do that?"

_(Everyone goes through the obstacle course facing their own challenges for their element. After Omi, who went last, comes out, Dojo comes out with the Shen-Gong-Wu scroll.)_

**Dojo-**

"Hey you guys! The last Shen-Gong-Wu has finally been revealed."

**Omi-**

"I thought I'd never hear those words so soon."

**Dojo-**

"Well, it's the last one because Dashi made it himself. He never explained what it did all that well. But it is called The Pendant of the Emperor. We'd better hurry, or our new friends will get it first."

**Omi-**

"We made new friends?"

_(Everyone looks annoyed at Omi)_

**Omi-**

"Oh, sarcasm."

_(Dojo has Jermaine, Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo on his back while the transformed versions of Leanna and Chase fly right next to him. They arrive at Chase Young's Lair for some reason.)_

**Chase-**

"Dojo, are you sure it's actually in my lair?"

**Dojo-**

"According to this itch…" _(Dojo Scratches himself harder) _"Ah…yup…it's gotta be there!"

_(Everyone searches everywhere. Dojo starts going down the hall. He feels what direction it is.)_

**Dojo-**

"Shen-Gong-Wu thata way!" _(He points down the hall. Everyone follows him. Dojo stops abruptly in front of one of the doors.) _"Ohh…It's in there!"

**Leanna-**

"Hey! That's my room!"

_(They open the door and find Evil's children including Wuya in Leanna's room. Greed is dangling Leanna's jade pendant necklace from the chain on her finger.)_

**Greed-**

"Looking for this?"

**Leanna-**

"Hey! That's my necklace!"

**Raimundo-**

"What are you doing with her necklace? Aren't you supposed to be after the Pendant of the Emperor?"

**Fear-**

"I think you got it all wrong because this is the Pendant of the Emperor."

**Leanna-**

"You mean my necklace was a Shen-Gong-Wu? Who would have thought-?"

**Omi**-

"We need to do less thinking and more acting!"

_(Jermaine knocks the necklace out of Greed's hands. Chase catches it.)_

**Jermaine-**

"Way ahead of ya!"

_(The Xiaolin Warriors start running)_

**Greed-**

"Don't just stand there! Get them!"

_(Evil's children follow them outside of Chase's lair in the Land of Nowhere. Jermaine trips and falls backwards, dropping the necklace. The Young monks and Chase turn around and see Jermaine on the floor.)_

**Clay-**

"No!"

_(Jermaine reaches over and touches the Shen-Gong-Wu. It starts to glow. Jermaine looks and sees that Envy is also touching it)_

**Greed-**

"Let go of it Envy!"

_(Everyone look confused at Greed)_

**Wuya-**

"Greed, are you insane!"

**Greed-**

"Let go of it, but challenge him to a Showdown!"

_(Envy, reluctantly lets go of the shen-gong-wu)_

**Envy-**

"We, Evil's Children, challenge you, Xiaolin Dragons, to a Showdown!"

**Jermaine-**

"Name your game!"

**Dojo-**

"Jermaine's never heard of a regular showdown, huh?"

**Kimiko-**

"'Afraid not. Jermaine! This is just a regular butt kicking fight!"

**Jermaine-**

"Oh. Well, then, name your price!"

**Greed-**

"Oh, little one, don't you know what this one is? Why, this showdown is the last battle, the war to determine Earth's fate. If we win the world is under our control-"

**Raimundo-**

"…For ten thousand years, WE KNOW!"

**Anger-**

"Nope. Forever."

**Greed-**

"And you will forever be one of our minions. If we lose, then…"

**Chase-**

"The Heylin power will be gone from the earth forever!"

**Kimiko-**

"Seems fair enough."

**Leanna-**

"No pressure."

**Weakness-**

"And to make it interesting…"

_(All of Evil's children aim their powers together in the sky. The Ying Yang world portal opens releasing the prisoners. Chase and Leanna's birthmarks glow dark red and green. They grasp their right arms painfully as more prisoners come out. The portal closes and Hannibal Bean is seen in the front of the gang.)_

**Hannibal Bean-**

"Revenge is sweet. Never thought you'd see me again huh?"

**Leanna-**

"Oh, relax. We'll get your sorry butt back in that wee-little cell in no time."

_(There's about 25-40 prisoners with Hannibal Bean and Evil's Children. Wuya and Greed summon more minions. Wuya's Rock creatures come back, though less powerful since they are tinier then what they used to be. Greed's reptilian guardians come unwillingly. The whole army surrounds the Xiaolin Dragons. The Monks get into a fighting position)_

**Raimundo-**

"Now, we're way out numbered man. How can we take on a whole army?"

**Omi-**

"Do you think the Pendant of the Emperor help us?"

_(Leanna is wearing the necklace now.)_

**Leanna-**

"I don't think it will help us at this moment."

**Clay-**

"Then how can we accept to these terms?"

**Hate-**

"Why are you guys just standing around? Didn't you get an army ready?"

_(Chase looks around and notices a fluffy white tail behind one of the rocks as if it was signaling at him. He sees the tail joined by eight other identical looking tails.)_

**Chase-**

"Leanna…Leanna, I think the necklace will work now…"

**Leanna-**

"Chase, we don't even know what it does…"

**Chase-**

"Sound the call…sound the call, Leanna."

**Leanna-**

"I have no idea what you're talking about- wait…"

_(Leanna remembers Hyun's last words to them)_

**Hyun voice over flashback-**

"_Whenever you need me, just sound the call, and more help then just me will come…"_

_(Leanna looks up at Chase and nods.)_

**Leanna-**

"PENDANT OF THE EMPEROR!"

_(Her necklace glows. Suddenly, a pillar of light shines from the necklace up toward the sky. The nine white tails that Chase saw at first disappear. Then the warriors see a Kitsune at the top of one of the rock mounds. The pillar of lights hits several of the Reptilian Guardians, changing them back to normal. Those who changed went side-by-side with the Xiaolin Warriors. The pillar of light stops but the pendant doesn't stop glowing. Leanna turns into a phoenix and flies above. Then, she makes a comforting yet piercing phoenix call.)_

**Raimundo-**

"What is she doing? What's going on?"

_(Leanna joins the Kitsune. She and the Kitsune turn into their human form. Leanna looks proudly over the group with Hyun as hundreds of guardians surround the area to help fight with the Xiaolin Warriors.)_

**Jermaine-**

"Man! These Guardians are the bomb!"

**Leanna-**

"We didn't plan on an army at first, but hey, they all got hungry."

**Omi-**

"We accept your challenge! Let's GO!"

**Evil's Children and the Xiaolin Dragons-**

"XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

_(A big boulder rises carrying only Evil's children and the Xiaolin Dragons. Leanna flies up to them. The Xiaolin Dragon Bands glow and transform them into their new uniforms while holding their Dragon weapon. Greed is positioned against Chase, Weakness vs. Clay, Envy vs. Jermaine, Anger vs. Omi, Wuya vs. Leanna, Hate vs. Raimundo, & Fear vs. Kimiko. Below them, their armies are standing waiting for the call to start the war.)_

**Evil's Children and the Xiaolin Dragons-**

"Gong Yi Ten Pi!"

_(The battle begins. The Warriors use their Dragon weapons as best as they can.)_

**Greed-**

"You actually seem strong without my powers."  
**Chase-**

"That is because I use a power far greater then what you have."

**Greed-**

"Well, apparently it's not that good to your sister."

_(Chase turns and sees Leanna pinned to the ground by Wuya, her bow and arrow just far away for her not to reach them. Greed takes advantage and knocks Chase to the ground.)_

**Leanna and Hyun-**

"No!"

**Greed-**

"Now I'll finally have a more worthy guardian power."

**Chase-**

"What are you talking about?"

**Greed-**

"My ungrateful cousin, Cailleach, got everything. She left me with only the reptiles. But now, I can have the tigers."

_(Chase looks like for the first time, he's scared. Suddenly, Greed's expression changes from satisfaction to pain. She faints and Chase sees Leanna standing up behind where Greed had just stood. Leanna helps him up. Below, Hyun sees Chase is alright and continues on fighting.)_

**Leanna-**

"Nobody messes with my family."

_(Chase smiles and notices that one of Leanna's arrows lying right next to Greed. Leanna apparently also knocked out Wuya as he saw her lying on the ground too.)_

**Chase-**

"Come on. Let's go!"

_(Leanna and Chase combined their dragon weapons and knock out some of Hyun's competitors. Then they aim at some of Greed's Siblings)_

**Chase + Leanna-**

"Thunder bow of Thor and Lightning Arrows of Odin!"

_(They knock out Envy who was about to knock down Jermaine. The other Dragons help and knock out their competitors too. Soon all of Evil's Children are knocked out on the floor but the showdown is still on.)_

**Omi- **

"Wait…don't we win? We knocked them out."

**Greed- **

"Not really."

_(The dragons turn around and see Greed up behind them. She aims her powers and wakes up her siblings. Leanna tries to stop her. Greed merely elbows Leanna's face knocking her out. Now, all of Evil's children are up and not to happy.)_

**Greed-**

"We must call upon our greatest weapon!"

_(Raimundo goes to wake Leanna up as Evil's children gather in a circle. Leanna wakes up as Evil's children aim their powers to the ground creating a huge crack down below them. The Xiaolin Dragons look over the side and see that under the crack is an enormous black monster with huge red eyes. As it tries to make the crack bigger so it can get out, the Dragons look at each other frantically.)_

**Kimiko-**

"What do we do!"

**Clay-**

"We have to stop it from getting out! Dragon Power EARTH!"

_(Clay uses his Dragon powers to close to crack. They cheer until the monster somehow breaks through Clay's work and continues to make the crack bigger.)_

**Raimundo-**

"Our powers alone won't work!"

**Leanna-**

_(Thinking about Raimundo said) _"Our powers alone won't work…"

_(The Dragons desperately continue to try to delay the monster as Leanna stands thinking)_

**Leanna- **

"Raimundo, you're right! Our powers alone won't defeat this monster!"

**Omi-**

"Are you saying we should quit! And let them rule the world?"

**Leanna-**

"Our powers may be useless against this monster alone, but we can stop it together!"

_(As they try and combined their powers, Chase remembers something Leanna said back when they were in the ying-yang world trying to find the antidote.)_

**Leanna Flashback-**

"…_Whoever made it didn't know how it was like to be loved by a family member. That's the part of the chi the potion could not touch; Love for a family member._.."

**Chase-**

"Leanna!"

**Leanna-**

"What?"

**Chase-**

"Why not use the one thing they don't have against them?"

**Kimiko-**

"What? Good fashion sense?"

**Leanna-**

"No…love…"

_(The Pendant starts glowing. Chase, Leanna, and Kimiko look at it with hope.)_

**Leanna-**

"I think you just triggered the key to defeating evil once and for all!"

_(Leanna turns to Clay, Raimundo, Jermaine, and Omi. She takes off the necklace and holds it above herself)_

**Leanna-**

"You guys! Aim your powers at the pendant and think of someone you love!"

_(They look at her in doubt)_

"Please, trust me! It'll work!"

_(Leanna lets go of the necklace. The necklace floats right where Leanna lets go of it. They look amazed at this and decide to do as she said.)_

**Clay-**

"This is for my Ma and Pa!"

_(Clay aims his powers toward the necklace. It passes through the necklace and turns into a real rock dragon. Evil's children notice this. All of them but Greed look afraid.)_

**Omi-**

"This is for my friends! And for calling me a cheese ball."

_(Omi's power goes through the necklace and turns the rock dragon into a water/rock dragon.)_

**Anger-**

"Should we stop them?"

**Greed-**

"No. Our monster will come out soon. Their creature could not possibly compare with ours."

**Kimiko-**

"For my mother!"

_(Her power goes through making the dragon into a water/rock/fire dragon.)_

**Raimundo-**

"For my Grandmother!"

**Jermaine-**

"My Homies!"

_(Now the dragon is a powerful water/rock/fire/air/metal dragon.)_

**Leanna-**

"For my mom and my brother!"

**Chase-**

"For my sister!"

_(Leanna and Chase cry happily as their dragon is finished with lightning and thunder. Greed looks upset as their monster barely has it's torso out.)_

**Leanna-**

"Behold! The DRAGON OF ELEMENTS!"

**Greed-**

"And Behold the CREATURE OF DARKNESS!"

_(Behind her the monster has finally come out. The Pendant of the Emperor slowly floats back onto Leanna's neck. Its glow becomes greater and suddenly Leanna's eyes glow just like at Greed's palace.)_

**Leanna- **_(Almost to herself)_

"'Dragon of Elements, conquer this evil. Show them the power of love. Free us from this wickedness, we ask you this from your master above. Swoop down and finish the evil devil, now go on and serve us well, get rid of these beings of hell.' Come on you guys! Say the chant!"

_(The Xiaolin Dragons nod.)_

**Leanna- **_(Loudly this time.)_

"Dragon of Elements, conquer this evil!"

**Raimundo-**

"Show them the power of love!"

**Omi-**

"Free us from this wickedness!"

**Kimiko-**

"We ask you this from your master above!"

**Clay-**

"Swoop down and finish this evil devil!"

**Jermaine-**

"Now go on, and serve of well!"

**Chase-**

"Get rid of these beings from HELL!"

_(Then the Dragon of Elements does as the chant says. It puts the monster back in the huge crack it made and puts Evil's children in it with all of their other creatures.)_

**Greed-**

"This is not over! It can't be!"

**Leanna-**

"Well, you better believe it."

_(The Dragon of Elements flies over the crack. Suddenly it turns into a pillar of blinding white light. The crack is sealed and the Dragon of Elements disappears. The showdown is over.)_

**Kimiko-**

"They're…gone."

**Raimundo-**

"We did it you guys! WE DID IT!"

_(They all celebrate as the terrain goes back to its natural beauty. Clay's parents appear as well as Kimiko's mother. Leonia rushes to hug Leanna while Hyun goes to Chase. Raimundo sees his grandmother's spirit and Omi sees his families' spirits. All celebrate. Raimundo goes to Leanna and hugs her. Suddenly, all of the spirits go away and one spirit comes down. It is Dashi.)_

**Chase & Leanna-**

"Uncle!"

**Omi-**

"Dashi!"

_(They bow down. Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, Jermaine, and Hyun do the same.)_

**Dashi-**

"Get up. I just want to say how proud I am of each and every one of you. Thank you dragons. You are truly the heroes of the world. Now here are all of the Shen-Gong-Wu. Divide them into your Temples you three."

**Jermaine-**

"Say what?"

**Leonia-**

"All of you are now the most notable heroes ever, meaning you get to build Temples of your own. You see, my husband was Dashi's brother. Chase and Leanna are Dashi's nephew and niece, and Omi is Dashi's more distant great-nephew. They are Dashi's Descendants meaning they have ownership over the Shen-Gong-Wu."

**Leanna-**

"But to make things simpler; I take our old temple and I'll be in charge of rebuilding it if that's alright."

**Dashi-**

"Fine by me."

**Chase-**

"I'll join forces with Guan and we can make that a Temple for young Guardians. Mom, would you help teach?"

**Leonia-**

"Of course!"

**Hyun-**

"I'll help too."

**Omi-**

"I'll only take the orb of tsunami and I'll rewrite my family history, with the help of Raimundo."

**Leanna-**

"Don't worry Omi. I'll make sure you are noted in the new temple."

**Chase-**

"I think you guys should have at least one shen-gong-wu if not all."

**Kimiko-**

"Wait so we get full access to the Shen-Gong-Wu too?"

**Dashi-**

"Guess so. Now that you guys seem to have everything in order, I must take my leave. You have all grown-up into to fine heroes young monks."

_(Starts to disappear)_

**All-**

"Bye!"

_(Dashi vanishes. Chase, Leanna, Leonia, Hyun, Omi, Raimundo, Jermaine, Clay, Kimiko, Dojo, and Master Fung all smile together knowing that all their worries are over for a very long time. The scene turns into a drawing on the scroll mentioned in the VERY beginning in the Xiaolin Temple. A feminine hand holding a calligraphy pen is making the finishing touches of the drawing. The young woman drawing the scroll looks about 20 or so years old with shoulder length jet black hair. She has bright green eyes and a red highlight in her hair which no one believes to be natural. She smiles at her work and admires the drawings of scenes that happened before; Leanna coming to the Temple, Leanna Meeting Chase, The four bringing Leanna back to the good side, etc. Suddenly, two mischievous little Chinese twins jump onto her laughing. One is a girl with white highlight in her hair and the other is a boy who looks exactly like a young Chase Young only with a dark blue highlight in his hair. They all laugh as the two get off of the young woman.)_

**Little Boy-**

"Did we scare you, did we Aunt Leanna?"  
**Older Leanna-**

"Nope, sorry. I could hear you two coming Ying."

_(The little girl pokes Ying)_

**Little Girl-**

"I told Ying we should have tip-toed the whole way!"

**Ying-**

"It's not my fault Yang that you she heard you giggling!"

**Yang-**

"Oh, so blame me!"

**Ying-**

"Well, yeah. Girls always mess it up!"

**Yang-**

"Oh yeah!"

**Ying-**

"Yeah!"

_(The two seven year olds start a fist fight in front of an un-amused Leanna. Leanna merely picks the two up by the collar with each hand separating them. Yang continues to struggle)_

**Yang-**

"Let me at him! Let me at him! He's gonna EAT HIS WORDS!"

**Older Leanna-**

"Yang, violence isn't going to solve your problem-."

**Ying-**

"But you fought Daddy to knock some sense back into him?"

**Older Leanna-**

"But that wasn't what brought him back, remember?"

**Chase-**

"Telling the story again?"

_(Chas and Hyun are at the doorway unsurprised that their kids are being held by their collars.)_

**Hyun-**

"Ying, Yang. What did I tell you about bothering your Aunt? She has a scroll to write."

_(Leanna puts the two down.)_

**Older Leanna-**

"That's alright Hyun, I just finished. It just needs one more finishing touch."

**Hyun-**

"Oh, alright. Well, you two are almost late for your lessons with Kimiko anyway."

**Ying and Yang-**

"Yeah!"

_(The two start running down the hall. Hyun, Leanna, and Chase watch them.)_

**Ying-**

"I like Kimiko! She's the best!"

**Yang-**

"I like Uncle Raimundo too."

**Ying-**

"I don't. He's stupid."

**Yang-**

"No, he's funny."

**Ying-**

"He's only funny because he's stupid."

**Yang-**

"Is not!"

**Ying-**

"Is too!"

_(Chase and Leanna laugh as Hyun follows Ying and Yang. Chase and Leanna go back to the room where she was working.)_

**Chase-**

"Those two seem very comfortable calling Raimundo 'Uncle'. When will he really be that?"

**Older Leanna-**

"Suddenly trying to get me married huh? You should be talking; it took you one thousand years to get the nerve to ask Hyun out to dinner."

**Chase-**

"Yeah, yeah, you win. So, how's everyone?"

**Older Leanna-**

"Great; Omi finished writing his family history and now watching out on Jack Spicer, Raimundo and Kimiko are teaching, Clay took over his Family's ranch, Jermaine's chilling in New York and still no sign of evil."

**Chase-**

"Good, good. How's retirement for Dojo?"

**Older Leanna-**

"Oh, that dragon is only on and off of retirement. One minute it's, 'I miss kids riding on me and being of use' and the next it's, 'I'm sick and tired.' You know Dojo."

_(Maser Fung knocks on the doorway and enters.)_

**Master Fung-**

"How is the scroll coming along Leanna?"

**Older Leanna-**

"Oh, I'm almost done."

_(Leanna picks up her calligraphy pen, dips it in ink, and writes some more Chinese characters.)_

"Just one more sentence….done! It'll just need to dry now Master Fung."

_(Ying and Yang run to the door way.)_

**Ying and Yang-**

"Aunt Leanna, Aunt Leanna! Come quick!"

_(Leanna goes and follows the two outside and see the whole gang together again; Jermaine, Clay, Raimundo, Omi, and Kimiko. They all hug and go to a small hill looking out onto the horizon. Chase and Master Fung look from the doorway of the room. Chase turns to the scroll.)_

**Chase-**

"I wonder how she ended it."

**Young Leanna Voiceover-**

"I'll probably never forget the day I went through the doors at the Temple and met my friends. I felt as though I had officially begun my life. Ever since then we defeated every obstacle that we faced and each learned our own little lessons from each experience."

_(The Gang is now under a tree on a hill, just like after they first defeated Wuya, staring out at the horizon.)_

"I guess we all learned one very valuable lesson after defeating Evil's Children…'Darkness can not put out darkness, only light can do that.' Evil can not put out evil, only love can do that…"

_(Ying and Yang jump on Leanna. They all laugh. Chase, Master Fung, Dojo, Leonia, Guan, and Hyun join the happy scene.)_

"…I guess we can all agree that there's a lot more love in the world right now."

_(They all smile and look out into the horizon with no worries. The picture-perfect scene turns into a drawing on the scroll. The scroll rolls up on the table. THE END)_


End file.
